Nueva identidad
by NieA-29
Summary: ¡¡¡Secuela de Sleeping alive! Por lo tanto un mínimo de Slash HPSS. EL EPÍLOGO! ((((terminado))))
1. Introducción

Hola!

Aquí tenéis la secuela de Sleeping alive! Aviso ahora, de que esta historia se centra más en Harry y Voldemort, así que no esperéis mucho Harry Sev.... xD

Para aquellos k no se hayan leído Sleeping alive, pos a leerla! y si no saber k habrá un mínimo de Slash entre Harry y Snape.... Así k avisados....

---oooOOOooo---

Hacía un año del ataque de Voldemort al departamento de misterios. Hacía un año que toda la comunidad mágica había creído por fin, en el retorno del señor oscuro, pero aún y así, él no había atacado. Nadie pensaba ya que sólo era una imaginación de Harry Potter, el chico que vivió, ni una fantasía de un viejo que chochea, como muchos se habían referido a Albus Dumbledore, no. Todo el mundo sabía de su existencia, de su renacimiento. Pero él no atacaba.  
  
Los integrantes de la orden del Fénix decían que Voldemort había hablado con sus mortífagos y les había dicho que hicieran su vida tal y como era antes, que no le buscasen, porque ya no les necesitaba. Eso había intrigado y desconcertado a la orden, pero después de más de seis meses en espera de algún ataque, habían bajado la guardia. Debe de estar viejo y quiere acabar sus días en paz pensaban muchos, pero igualmente el por que de ese silencio les tenía con el alma en vilo.  
  
Y así, en estas circunstancias, había acabado un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Harry Potter y sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, habían acabado su sexto curso y empezarían el séptimo y último en septiembre, después del cual tendrían que enfrontarse a la vida adulta. Ese año, como les había dicho Hermione, tendrían que esforzarse, estudiar y sobre todo, no meterse en problemas. Claro que eso, era algo muy difícil de hacer si te llamabas Harry Potter.

---oooOOOooo---


	2. Capítulo 1

Holaaa!!

Akí el primer capítulo de "Nueva identidad" sé k es un poco chorras el título, po no se me ocurría nada más....

**CAPÍTULO 1**

---oooOOOooo---  
  
Un hombre de unos veintinueve años se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo entero, como evaluándose. Tenía el cabello negro corto, la cara bastante pálida y un cuerpo alto y delgado pero musculoso. Vestía ropa de colores oscuros, todo él denotaba normalidad, todo menos sus ojos rojos.  
  
-Tendré que hacer algo con ellos.- decía el hombre.- No creo que Dumbledore me admita en Hogwarts con estos ojos.-Añadió con una sonrisa.   
  
El hombre sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones e hizo aparecer unas lentillas de color verde y se las puso. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Ahora ya no los tenía rojos, sino de un marrón anaranjado.  
  
-Bien, así está perfecto.- Le dijo al hombre su reflejo.  
  
- Prepárate Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort viene a enseñar.  
  
Y dejó ir una sonrisa fría y sádica. Los pocos animales que vivian al rededor de la casa donde se encontraba el hombre marcharon aterrorizados, esa risa no podía presagiar nada bueno.  
  
---...---...---...---  
  
-Así que estudió en Italia, eh?- preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
-Sí, señor  
  
-Veo que sus notas no fueron nada malas, sobre todo en defensa contra las artes oscuras, que es lo que nos interesa...  
  
El hombre que estaba sentado delante de Dumbledore sonrió.  
  
"Viejo arrugado, no sabes quién soy?" se decía el hombre. "Lord Voldemort está sentado frente a ti y ni siquiera sospechas nada? Nunca hubiera imaginado que con cuatro hechizos se pudiera vurlar al _gran_ Dumbledore..."  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Era un día frío y ventoso de diciembre, Lord Voldemort había estado buscando por horas un maldito libro de estética mágica.  
  
-Ya lo dicen ya, cuando quieres algo, menos lo encuentras.  
  
Para qué quería Voldemort un libro de estética? Por una simple y muy sencilla razón, rejuvenecer. Sí, al Lord se le había ocurrido una magnífica idea para atraer al chico de oro Potter al lado oscuro, o por su defecto, conseguir acabar con su vida. Era un plan muy fácil, pero nunca pudo ponerlo en ráctica por la falta de cuerpo material. Había hecho algo parecido hacía seis años, cuando poseyó a Quirrel, pero no era lo mismo. Había decidido ser profesor de Hogwarts. Nunca se le había ocurrido, y ahora se arrrepentía a medias de haber sido descubierto. Pero eso ahora no importaba, con el encantamiento de ocultar potencial mágico, nadie podría percivir lo poderoso que era, ni tan siquiera Dumbledore ( o eso esperaba Voldemort). Si a eso se le sumaba un hechizo de estética retocado con mágia oscura; Lord Voldemort rejuvenecería e iría a Hogwarts como nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y nadie le reconocería, ni tan siquiera los que le conocieron a esa edad. Su cuerpo había pasado por tanto que no se parecía mucho a lo que fue de él a los veintinueve. Era una pena que el anterior profesor, Luís Ponte, hubiese muerto en circunstancias "extrañas"...  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
Así pues, ahora Lord Voldemort contaba con la apariencia de un joven de veintinueve años, con un potencial mágico en la media y con unos muy buenos, y falsificados, documentos para empezar su carrera en la docencia.  
  
-Bien Tom Rolved, déjame darte la bienvenida a Hogwarts.  
  
-Muchas gracias, señor.-dijo Tom amablemente aún sin sentirlo, pues se le regiraba el estómago, cada vez que devía de tratar a Dumbledore de señor.  
  
-Empezarás las clases el día dos de septiembre, pero tendrías que venir e insalarte el día veintiocho, pues antes de empezar las clases tenemos que planificar el calendario escolar con los demás profesor, de acuerdo?  
  
-Si señor.  
  
-LLámame Albus, por favor.- dijo el viejo con una sonrisa.- Un caramelo de limón antes de irte?  
  
"Caramelo de limón? Albus,más de cinquenta años y sigues con lo mismo? si no te mato yo, lo hará la diabtetes..."  
  
-No gracias. Si me permites, Albus, me marcho.  
  
-Claro Tom, nos veremos el veintiocho de agosto!  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Tom cerró la puerta tras de sí, aún haciendose cruces de no haber sido reconocido. Para ser sincero, nunca estubo muy seguro de ese plan, pero es que incluso había utilizado su nombre original! Suspiró y bajó las escaleras de caracol, salió al pasillo y caminando poco a poco, fue dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo de Hogsmeade para aparecerse en su casa.  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
Había tenido que pasar dos semanasen casa de sus horribles tios, catorce semanas que para él se habían hecho eternas. Llenas de tareas, de gritos y de algún que otro castigo sin comer, pero ahora, por fin, todo había acabado. Ese día Severus le vendría a buscar y no volvería nunca mása esa casa. Después de todo, cuando acabara Hogwarts sería mayor de edad y se iría a vivir a algún lugar de Londres. Querría Severus ir con él? Bueno, ya se lo preguntaría...  
  
Por supuesto que Harry le había contado a los Dursley que se iba, aunque no la versión verídica. Fuera uno a saber qué pensarian al saber que tenía como pareja a un hombre, mayor y para colmo su profesor. Mejor no. Harry, prudentemente, les había contado que era un amigo lejano de sus padres, cosa cierta, y que se iría a pasar las vacaciones con él, después no le verían más. Con esa frase final, los Dursley habían quedado tan contentos que les daba igual quien se lo llevaba y a dónde, por fin se deshacían de Harry.  
  
Tocaron las cinco de la tarde en el reloj de pared del salón de los Dursley. Harry, estaba sentado en un sillón contento por que había llegado la hora de irse, sus tios, nerviosos por tener a alguien mago en casa. Qué dirían los vecinos si pasaba algo fuera de lo normal? Sonó el timbre y Petúnia fue a abrir, tan hipócrita como siempre, intentando aparntar una familia feliz. Fuera lo que fuera lo que esperaban ver los Dursley, no era nada comparado con lo que les recibió al abrir la puerta de entrada.  
  
Un hombre de treintaiocho años de piel pálida, con el cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta y vestido con camisa blanca y tejanos también negros estaba de pie en el dintel de la puerta con una sonrisa, que sólo Harry, por el hecho de conocerle, sabía era falsa.  
  
-Vive aquí Harry Potter?  
  
-Eh.. sí claro.- dijo Petunia con una sonrisa.- Entre, por favor...  
  
-No, gracias, es muy amable pero preferiría ir tirando, después se forman colas...  
  
Tio Vernon, que había ido a observar al recién llegado, se fijó en el flamante Audi plateado que reposaba aparcado frente a su chalet.  
  
-Es suyo?.- preguntó.  
  
-Sí..- le contestó fríamente.- Harry podrías traer tus cosas?  
  
-Ahora mismo.  
  
Harry estaba muy contento. Severus sabía como eran sus tios, y había estado de acuerdo en irle a recoger de la forma más normal posible. Lo que no sabía el joven Gryffindor, era que su maestro tuviera un Audi.  
  
Bajó el baúl por las escaleras con un poco de dificultad, y cuando estubo a bajoSeverus se abrió paso y le ayudó a llevarlo hacia el coche y meterlo en el maletero.  
  
-Adiós!.- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.  
  
No esperaba que el saludo de despedida fuera correspondido, y no lo fue. Severus también se despidió, se sentó delante del volante y puso en marcha el auto.  
  
-No sabía que tubieses un coche, y mucho menos un Audi!  
  
-Te ha impresionado eh...- dijo con su sonrisa de superioridad, esa que volvía loco a Harry.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Por qué?  
  
-Por sacarme de ese infierno.  
  
Quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Conduciendo por calles, y calles, hasta que Harry habló.  
  
-Por cierto, dónde vamos?  
  
-Al airopuerto.- contestó Snape con voz neutra.  
  
-Si?.- dijo Harry con alegría notable en la voz.  
  
-No has ido nunca en avión verdad?  
  
-No.- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza, los ojos verdes brillando de emoción.  
  
-Pues no te preocupes, no es nada comparado con los polvos floo.- intentó calmar al joven, sonriendo socarronamente.  
  
-No sé si me consuela...- Dijo Harry, acordándose de lo mal que habían acabado sus vieajes por ese medio.- Y a dónde iremos?  
  
-A Cataluña, a un apartamento que tengo en Tarragona.  
  
-Vaya! allí hay playa no? tampoco he estado nunca en una playa....  
  
Así, los dos hombres fueron hablando de lo que harían en esas vacaciones, los dos felices de al fin, poder volver a verse.  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
Harry abrió los ojos y se arropó aun más al cuerpo caliente que reposaba a su lado. Aspiró el aroma que provenía de los cabellos negros del hombre, ese olor que durante su "enfermedad" y estado de incapacidad, tanto le había intrigado. Ahora sabía qué era. Una poción que Severus usaba para lavar su cabello. Se lo dejaba un poco graso, pero eso no era nada comparado con el aspecto de su cabello después de horas de vapores de pociones si no se lo había aplicado por la mañana...  
  
Suspiró. Estaba tan feliz de estar con la persona a la que más quería... El cuerpo de Severus se movió, y unos ojos negros se fijaron en los verdes.  
  
-Buenos días...  
  
-Buenoas días  
  
-Has dormido bien?, algún cambio después de haber cumplido diecisiete?  
  
Harry sonrió. Hacía ya dos semanas y media que habían llegado al apartamento que Severus tenía en Tarragona. Se lo había pasado como nunca antes, pero todo eso quedó al margen después de pasar la mejor noche de su vida y el cumpleaños más fantástico jamás soñado; ver la puesta de sol en la playa, cenar en las rocas junto al mar, ir a casa... Y tener a Severus completamente a su merced.  
  
-He dormido perfectamente.- le dijo sonriendo.- porqué tú estás a mi lado...  
  
-Que cursi eres...  
  
-Lo sé. Pero tú me quieres igual, no?  
  
Severus rió, Harry se lo tenía un poquillo creído... Pero era verdad, él le quería y nada podría combiarlo.  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
FREE TALK  
  
jajajaj... para los aficionados al manga... sabrán k un free talk es el espacio k algunas autoras, mayoritariamente de shojo, usan para explicar su vida.... Pues akí es algo parecido...xD  
  
Siento haberte cogido la frase Lucero-chan, po como ya te dije me hizo mucha gracia...( es la de k Dumbledore se moriría de diabetes....)  
  
Este cap. me ha quedado bastante largo, no sé si todos serán así o no, ya veremos... Como podéis ver Sev y Harry están juntos y tal... po cuando empiece la escuela ya no saldran tanto sino que se centrará más en Harry y Tom, k para algo son los protas de este fic....  
  
_Genevive-_ Y nosotras? no vamos a salir?

_Casandra-_Eso! nosotras también keremos, k para algo eramos las preferidas de Sleeping alive!

_Genevive-_ Muy bien dicho Cassy!.

_Niea-_ A ver, vosotras dos, conciencias pervertidas, saldréis si quiero, entendido? Pero ya os aviso y a vosotros lectores también, k mucho no vais a salir...

_Cassy/Genevive-_ Jo..... v.v

_Niea-_Va trankilas k os enseño las fotos k me ha pasado Earwen del album de Sevy y ya está ok?

_Cassy/Genevive-_ Siiiii  
  
Bien, ya habéis visto.... el calor empieza a derretirme el cerebro... Aviso k internet no me furula muy bien y no sé kuando podré subir el prox capi o el de Agua, ok?  
  
dewwww

niea29


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola!!! Bueno akí el segundo capi! espero k os guste.

_**Aclaración:**_ Nada es mío, sólo la trama puede k haya un poco de slash entre Harry y Snape. Po como mucha gente me lo ha comentado os explico una cosa; esta idea salió como un Harry/Tom, po después pensé k sería una buena historia para hacer la secuela de Sleeping... Así k a lo mejor hay algún k otro comentario sobre Harry y Tom po no sé.....

Dicho esto, los revius:

**Kat basted & Katy- **Acias por el reviu! eres de la Granja??!! k guay jejeje.... una amiga mía vive allí y dos amigos en torreforta, jeje. Bueno, la primera classe de Tommy, aun kda un pokito...( el capi siguiente xD )espero k os guste este capítulo!

**Anita Puelma- **Acias por el reviu! espero k sí sea interesante.... K disfrutes con este nuevo capi! n.n

**La Dama Norris- **Hola!!! espero k te llegase el reviu de la apuesta ;) Bueno, como he puesto arriba entre Tom y Harry-chan mucho no pasará... y como dije, la frase de la diabetes era prestada de Lucer-chan ( cerdo volador) así k el mérito es suyo. K te guste el capi!

**Mirug- **Acias por el reviu! espero k este capi tmb te guste! n.n

**Prongs- **Muy contenta de k te gustara Sleeping alive! n.n Y soy de Tarragona ciudad, por? Espero k te guste el capi!

**gabiKinomoto- **Hola! pos.... lo siento v.v po no, o almenos no totalmente Harry/Tom, pk algo puede k haya po muy poco eh! no os hagais ilusiones...xD K disfrutes con el capi!

**Siward- **Tommy malo?? nooo.... jeje xD acias por el reviu! k te guste este capi tmb!!

**Liuny **Bueno, como he repetido no se kuantas veces.. jeje no, a ver,en el fic la única pareja k hay es Harry/Sev,ok? po a lo mejor habrá algun k otro contacto ( no penseis mal...¬¬) entre Harry y Voldie.... K te guste el capi.!

**Cerdo volador **La li hooo!!!!! Arigato por dejarme usar la frase... aunk ya la había puesto....¬¬ jeje.....Esk ultimamente estoy con los coches.... supongo k es pk mi padre tiene k comprarse uno...xD Acias por lo d internet, ahora parece k ya funciona mejor... n.n y espero k a ti te dejen conectarte lo más pronto posible! Y por lo de Gravitation no es nada! K te guste el capi.

**Ana Rickman- **Hola! Thanks por el reviu! jejeje Severus en una playa eh?...te ha gustado xD no me hagas caso...¬¬' Sabes, fui a Mallorca para viaje de fin de curso... jejejeje Me gusto mucho, sobre todo la catedral y las discotecas xD Aix... esk hoy tengo el día raro.... Enga k te guste el capi!!!

Bueno, pos.... Ahora a leer el capitulito, nop?

Ah! lo k este en negrita,son los pensamientos de Harry, lo en cursiva las conciencias de Harry y Sev y lo k este entre /...../ los pensamientos de Tito Voldie...

**CAPÍTULO 2**

---oooOOOooo---

-Ya te tienes que ir?  
  
-Sí, Harry, ya lo sabes... A demás, sólo serán tres días sin mi.- Severus se quedó un rato en silencio, después siguió con una sonrisa de burla.- Tienes razón, es demasiado...  
  
Snape se acercó al chico y le besó.  
  
-Vamos, que ya sale el tren. Estás seguro de que Weasley te vendrá a buscar?  
  
-Sí, se lo conté en una carta y me dijo que me vendría a buscar a la estación para llevarme a pasar estos últimos tres días en su casa.  
  
Severus suspiró.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
El hombre mayor subió al tren escarlata que estaba empezando ha echar humo, y después de pocos segundos empezaba a moverse. Harry se despidió alzando la mano al aire, y cuando perdió de vista a Severus, se fue hacia la salida a esperar a su amigo Ron. Éste le llevaría a la Madriguera a pasar los últimos días de vacaciones. Pero como los Weasley no sabían nada de la relación de Harry con Snape, habían inventado una pequeña historia; Harry les había dicho a sus tíos que como ese era el último curso, los alumnos de séptimo empezaban antes, así que le llevarían a King's Cross y allí Ron, que se había sacado el carnet de conducir, le vendría a buscar y se lo llevaría.  
  
Harry sonrió, ese estaba siendo el mejor verano, y seguro que sería el mejor curso. El joven de cabellos negros divisó a su amigo pelirrojo en la lejanía, se levantó del banco donde estaba sentado y fue a saludarle.  
  
-Hola Ron! cuánto tiempo!  
  
-Que tal Harry? Si que estás moreno...  
  
-Es que en Tarragona hace mucho sol.- contestó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
-Te lo has pasado bien, eh? Se te ve muy feliz.- le dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Harry se puso rojo y asintió.  
  
-Sabes? Hermione vino ayer, también se quedará.  
  
-Si? Que bien.  
  
-Vamos hacia el coche?  
  
Los dos amigos se dirigieron hacia el aparcamiento. Un Ford Focus de color rojo les dio la bienvenida.  
  
-Vaya! De donde sacaste el dinero, Ron?. Preguntó Harry al ver que su amigo poseía un coche no muy barato.  
  
-Pues... estuve trabajando en la pastelería que hay en el Callejón Diagón, y como el dinero brujo vale más que el muggle, pues me dio para comprármelo.  
  
-Guau! Por que no me dijiste que trabajabas?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.  
  
-Bueno... quería que fuera una sorpresa, el coche digo.  
  
Ron encendió el motor y puso en marcha el auto en dirección a la Madriguera.  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
- Bienvenidos todos otro año más.- Dijo Dumbledore al sentarse en el único sitio vacío que había en la mesa.  
  
Todos los demás profesores estaban ya sentados y esperándole para que les informara del plan de estudios de ese año.  
  
-Antes de empezar, déjenme presentarles a Tom, el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
El aludido saludó con la cabeza y sonrió. Severus se le quedó mirando. "Ese niñato me ha quitado el puesto?" _Vamos Sev, tranquilo no te sulfures...._ "Ya estoy tranquilo! pero Albus podría haberme escogido a mi antes de él!" y refunfuñando en su interior volvió a prestar atención a Dumbledore que había empezado a presentar a todo el equipo docente a Tom.  
  
- Esta es Minerva McGonagall, la profesora de transformaciones y cabeza de la casa Gryffindor.  
  
/ya la conozco , es ese gatito tan mono con marcas cuadradas alrededor de los ojos, no?/ se dijo Tom sonriendo educadamente a la mujer.  
  
-Esta es Trelawney, profesora de adivinación...  
  
/Sip, la _bella_ mujer que hizo la profecía, verdad?/  
  
Dumbledore fue presentando a todo el personal, hasta llegar al último profesor, Severus Snape.  
  
-Y este es el profesor Severus Snape, enseña pociones y es el cabeza de casa de Slytherin.  
  
Tom le saludó como había hecho con los demás profesores, pero Severus le miró fijamente. Le había estado observando y no le gustaba su comportamiento, además le resultaba vagamente familiar.  
  
/Vaya, vaya, vaya... mi _fiel_ sirviente... Creo que no te lo voy ha hacer pasar muy bien que digamos, Snape... No me gusta que me mientan./ Después de ese pensamiento, Tom dirigió sus ojos anaranjados hacia Dumbledore, quien repartió los horarios a los profesores y les informó de todo lo que se le había ocurrido para ese año, entre ellos un baile de disfraces para Halloween.  
  
-Ah sí, también me gustaría que la gente de cursos más avanzados, sexto y séptimo, hicieran clases de medimágia para prepararse para la guerra contra Voldemort. Aunque se mantenga en silencio, sé que está tramando algo.- acabó diciendo muy serio.  
  
Al oír el nombre del Lord, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos los presentes, de todos a excepción de Snape, que ya estaba más que acostumbrado y de Tom, que más bien le hizo gracia, pero eso no lo mostró.  
  
/Tramando algo? yo? nooo... jajaja Así que vas a dar clases de medimágia? Albus, piensas que con eso me pararás? si no me reconoces ni teniéndome en frente de tus narices! Aunque esto me servirá de mucho, podré conocer tus estrategias y que nivel de preparación tienen tus queridos alumnos.../ Hizo esfuerzos para que una sonrisa de satisfacción no le asomara, respiró hondo y volvió a poner atención a lo que decía Dumbledore.  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
Habían pasado ya los tres días que precedían al inicio de curso; Harry se lo había pasado muy bien con sus amigos. Explicándoles todo, bueno casi todo lo que había hecho con Snape en Tarragona, que si la playa, los monumentos romanos, Port Aventura... Pero también había extrañado a Severus, al igual que el hombre había extrañado a su Gryffindor.

El profesor de pociones, lo que había hecho, aparte de preparar las clases, había sido no sacarle ojo de encima a ese Tom. Le daba malas vibraciones y tenía una molesta sensación de conocerle que no le gustaba nada. Pero el pobre chico no había hecho nada malo en los tres días. Comía junto a todos los profesores cada día, hablaba con todo el mundo sobre muchos temas diversos y trataba a las profesoras con mucha caballerosidad. Lo único que se le había hecho extraño había sido que pidiera una habitación en las mazmorras, hasta ahora, Severus había sido el único en ocupar ese sitio como aposentos. Pero había llegado por fin el uno de septiembre y tanto Harry como Severus tenían ganas de verse, aunque fuera de lejos cada uno en su mesa. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablarse y algo más por la noche...  
  
El tren llegó a su destino, la parada de Hogsmeade. El trío de Gryffindor bajó del tren y después de saludar a Hagrid, quien hacía señas a los de primer curso, fueron a coger un carruaje.  
  
-Vamos, caballitos.... Tengo hambre!  
  
-Ron, tú siempre tienes hambre.- le dijo Hermione.- Harry deja ya esa cara de empanado por favor! Que dentro de nada le vas a ver!  
  
Harry se puso rojo, había estado pensando en que ahora vería a Severus.  
  
_Harry, sabes qué?_ **No que.** - dijo Harry temiéndose lo peor, sobre todo viniendo de su conciencia.- _Que aun no le has dado las gracias a Neville..._ **Y por que tendría que darle las gracias? **_Pues porque gracias a él has pasado este verano tan fabuloso junto a Sevy, no?_ **Serás pesada!** - le gritó el chico. Pero su conciencia tenía razón, si esa extraña poción que elaboró Neville no le hubiera caído encima, nunca hubiera reconocido sus sentimientos hacia Snape...  
  
-Ya hemos llegado! Comidita espérame!  
  
-No sé como le hemos aguantado todos estos años.... Si sólo sabe pensar en comida!  
  
-Bueno...- dijo Harry. **Tú sólo sabes pensar en estudiar...**  
  
Entraron al gran recibidor y entre empujones de allí y allá llegaron a la puerta que daba paso al Gran Comedor. La estancia seguía igual que el año anterior. Con el techo encantado que ahora mostraba un cielo anocheciendo, las primeras estrellas brillando débilmente. Los miles de velas que lo iluminaban todo, las cuatro mesas y la de los profesores... La vista de Harry se posó enseguida en los ojos negros de su pareja. Le sonrió y el hombre mayor sólo asintió imperceptiblemente, pero por el fulgor que habían tomado sus ojos, se podía ver claramente que estaba tan contento como él, de volverle a ver.  
  
Fue a sentarse a su mesa junto a Ron y Hermione, y al cabo de poco entró McGonagall con unos cuantos chiquillos de once años, con cara de asustados y el cuerpo temblándoles. La profesora marchó un momento y volvió con un taburete y un sombrero ajado, el cual empezó a cantar una nueva canción sobre las cuatro casas de la escuela. Acabada la canción empezó la selección, y poco a poco los chiquillos empezaron a distribuirse. Cuando el último alumno fue ubicado en Slytherin, Albus Dumbledore se levantó para dar la bienvenida a todo el mundo.  
  
-Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts, donde espero que os lo paséis muy bien y aprendáis alguna que otra cosilla para después olvidar en verano.- sonrió y volvió a hablar.- Recuerdo a todos y anuncio para los de primero que el bosque que rodea un trozo de escuela, está prohibido para todo el mundo... La lista de material prohibido se la pueden pedir a nuestro celador, el señor Filch. Y para acabar, estoy encantado de presentaros al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Tom Rolved. Quien viene de Italia y espero que prestéis atención. Ahora ya podéis empezar a comer.  
  
Dicho eso, aparecieron bandejas llenas de comida y jarras llenas de bebida. El murmullo de la gente al hablar llenó el gran salón, y Harry se sorprendió al notar que mucha gente, la mayoría chicas, no paraban de mirar hacia ese tal Tom.  
  
-Vaya! el primer profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras guapo desde Lockhart! - oyó como decía Lavander.  
  
-Ya ves... Y Dice Dumbledore que es Italiano? Una vez me lié con uno, la verdad es que tanto él como sus amigos no estaban nada mal....- le contestó Parvati.  
  
-Cuantos años debe tener?  
  
-Has visto sus ojos? Son preciosos!  
  
-Es un poco pálido pero se le ve en buena forma...  
  
Y muchos comentarios parecidos. Harry no le había prestado mucha atención pero decidió fijarse un poco más. Dirigió sus ojos verdes, que ya no llevaban gafas sino lentillas, hacia Tom y vio como éste también le miraba, estuvieron un rato viéndose a los ojos hasta que el profesor le sonrió y volvió a comer. Harry se ruborizó y tubo que clavar su vista en el plato. Que le pasaba? El hombre no estaba mal, eso era cierto, pero por eso se tenía que poner rojo?! Aunque, pensándolo bien, tenía la sensación de conocerle de hacía mucho... Como si lo hubiera tenido presente en su vida des de que nació. Pero eso es imposible! se dijo.  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
Dumbledore le había presentado a la escuela y había tenido que reprimir una sonrisa al escuchar como muchas chicas y algún que otro chico, decía que estaba muy bueno, como un queso y demás. Pero él lo que quería era que Harry le dirigiera la mirada. Había estado observándolo disimuladamente desde que le había visto llegar y para su sorpresa Potter ya no era el niño contra el que se enfrentó hacía año y medio... Había crecido, no llevaba gafas, el cabello como siempre sí, pero ahora que sus facciones se habían endurecido le quedaba mucho mejor. Al llevar el uniforme no lo podía apreciar bien, pero estaba seguro que el cuerpo cubierto con él era musculoso, de piel suave...  
  
Entonces le había mirado. /Sí que tiene los ojos bonitos..../ Le sonrió, y cual fue su sorpresa de que Harry se sonrojó. /Puede que no me sea tan difícil llevármelo al lado oscuro... Es una suerte que el hechizo de reducción de potencial mágico haga que no le duela la cicatriz..../ Voldemort seguía comiendo la ensalada de queso que tenía en el plato. La profesora Vector le preguntó si quería pollo.  
  
-Oh, muy amable.- le contestó con una sonrisa.- pero soy vegetariano.  
  
-Vaya! .- contestó la mujer.- Y tú Severus, quieres?  
  
Preguntó a Snape, quien se sentaba al otro lado de Tom.  
  
-Sí gracias.  
  
Snape recibió la bandeja con el pollo y se puso un poco. Entonces Tom empezó a hablarle.  
  
-Recuerdo que me gustaba el pollo.- le dijo.- Pero hace casi diez años que no lo pruebo....  
  
-Ah...- le contestó Snape sin una pizca de interés.  
  
-Sí, todo empezó cuando conocí a Freya, era una vaca que tenía mi abuela, que vivía en Suiza, me hice muy amigo suya y desde entonces me da mucha pena comer animales.... Lo único que puedo tolerar son los huevos, la leche...  
  
-Ya....  
  
/Jejejeje, ya sé que no te interesa Severus...Pero te voy a aburrir hasta la saciedad y te voy a hacer sufrir... Sabes que no me gustan los traidores.../ pensaba Tom mientras le contaba a Severus sus aventuras con la vaca Freya.  
  
Finalmente, llegó el final del banquete, Dumbledore deseó buenas noches a todos y los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas casas al igual que él iba a sus aposentos. /Lástima que no te tenga mañana Potter... / fue lo último que pensó antes de dormirse.  
  
---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

Bueno......Se acabó lo k se daba...xD espero k os haya gustado! un reviuciti???? jejej

He puesto a Voldie vegetariano pk creo k contrasta el k Voldemort no vacile al matar una persona y le de pena un animal.... no sé esk salió al momento de escibirlo y me hizo gracia....

Lo de la vaca no preguntéis..... debía estar muuy mal ese día v.v

dewwwwww

niea.


	4. Capítulo 3

Hoolaaaaa!! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capi de "nueva identidad" Espero k os guste!!! n.n Po antes los revius!

**liuny- **Hola! gracias por el reviu y por darme ánimos!! me alegra k te gustara el capi anterior y espero k este tmb te guste!

**Ali- **Tranquila k Harry no dejará a sevie! ; ) Gracias por el reviu! y k lo disfrutes!!!

**Paula Moonlight- **Gracias por el reviu! me alegro k te rieras, esa era la intención xD Y bueno, a Sev le ha salido competencia po esk es normal, estamos hablando de Harry... xD K te guste el capi!

**Katya- **Hey! pues estoi muy contenta d k tmb te gustara "Sleeping alive" yo me petaba escribiendo...xD Y aunk no se te de bien escribirsólo con decir k te gustó ya me vale xD jejejeje espero k el cap. tmb te guste!!

**Annita Puelma-** Es lo k pensé yo cuando se me ocurrió la idea, Voldemort sintiedo pena por una vaca xD Actualizar... pues cuando acabo de escribir el capi.... Intento hacerlo una vez por semana, esperar al finde, k es cuando la mayoría puede conectarse y eso... po a veces pues actualizo entre semana... depende, no tengo un horario fijo..xD K te guste el capi y acias por el reviu!!

**yukinajaganashi-** Romace, romance... nop. Po algún k otro roce habrá. Po el k se espere el gran lemmon o k Harry dejará a Sev, va muuuy mal. No, la pena esk no me tomé nada.... soy así de normal ( imagínate si tomo algo...xD) K te guste el capi!! y thanks por el reviu!

**Siward- **Gracias por el reviu! veo k lo de la vaca logró su proposito ( Haceros reir n.n) Espero k te guste el cap.!

**Zekhenangel- **thanks por el reviu! Nop, a Harry no e duele la cicatriz, Al reducir el potencial, Tom puede estar contento, muy enfadado o mirar a Harry a los ojos, k a este no le dolerá nada , y bueno, Dumbledore siempre ha estado senil....xD lo siento po esk cada vez me cae peor... ¬¬' K te guste el capi!!

**Prongs **Hola! también eres de Tarragona k ilusion!!! Bueno, k te guste el capi!!

**gabyKinomoto-** Bueno.... como he dicho antes, si con Slash te refieres a lemmon, besos y ser pareja. Nop. Po algun roce habrá.... Aunk kien sabe, puede k algún beso tmb, no sé, todo puede pasar...xD Acias por el reviu y k te guste el capi!!

Y acabados los revius! damos paso al capítulo!

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic es Slash po entre Harry y Sev, ok??? bien. Secuela de "sleeping alive", así k (aunk no hace verdadera falta) deberíais leeros ese fic n.n

De mi propiedad sólo es la trama y Alice Moss. Todo lo demás se lo debo a Rowling

Lo k está en negrita son los pensamientos de Harry, lo en cursiva las conciencias de Harry y Sev y lo k este entre /...../ los pensamientos de Tito Voldie...

La oruga mutante films presenta: 

**Capítulo 3**

---oooOOOooo---

Había llegado el primer día de clases. Harry bajó a desayunar junto a sus amigos esa mañana, un poco dormido y un poco embobado, recordando la noche anterior cuando había estado con Severus. Habían hablado sobre los tres días que estuvieron separados. Harry contando anécdotas que ocurrieron en la Madriguera y sobre el coche de Ron.  
  
-Así que tan pobretón no es, eh?.- le dijo con burla.  
  
-Sev!- le riñó Harry dándole un codazo.  
  
-Tranquilo, era una broma...  
  
-Ya lo sé, pero es mi amigo.  
  
-Vale, vale...  
  
Snape le contó que él había estado preparando algunas clases, le dijo que tendrían una nueva asignatura recibiendo quejidos de parte de Harry.  
  
-Los profesores os pensáis que somos máquinas o algo así?  
  
-No, pero creo que esta ha sido una de las pocas buenas ideas que Dumbledore ha tenido alguna vez...  
  
Pero de todo lo que hablaron antes de irse a la cama y recuperar el tiempo perdido en tres días, nunca mencionaron al nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ninguno sabía porque, pero no querían mencionar la extraña sensación que les producía.  
  
-Harry, Harry!!  
  
-Si? qué decías? - preguntó Harry, quien estaba pensando en Severus hasta que Hermione le llamó la atención.  
  
-Aquí tienes el horario.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-No puede ser! tenemos una asignatura más!- dijo Ron.  
  
**Es verdad la que me dijo Severus... de qué se debe tratar?  
**  
-Vaya! estudiaremos las bases de la medimagia!  
  
-Hermione, como puedes estar tan contenta? Este año son los EXTASIS, no tendremos tiempo ni para respirar....  
  
-Pero Ron! Esto es...  
  
-Es para tenernos entrenados contra Voldemort.- le cortó Harry.  
  
-Qué quieres decir? .- preguntaron sus dos amigos.  
  
-Pues que es obvio. Dumbledore quiere que estemos preparados si Voldemort ataca. Por eso Severus me dijo que era una buena idea de parte de Dumbledore...  
  
Y justo entonces el director tomó la palabra.  
  
-Queridos estudiantes de Hogwarts de sexto y séptimo, como habéis podido ver, tenéis una asignatura más este año. Se que puede enfadaros pero es para una buena causa; Voldemort.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mayoría.  
  
-Aunque haya estado inactivo desde que atacó el ministerio, no creo que sea durante mucho tiempo y por eso este año los más mayores haréis medimagia.- Dejó pasar unos segundo en silencio, y continuó.- El profesor que impartirá esta clase llegó ayer cuando muchos estabais durmiendo, así que ahora procederé a presentárosla. Alumnos, os presento a Alice Moss.  
  
Una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años se levantó y saludó al gran comedor con una sonrisa. Era alta, de cabello negro azabache y ojos color miel.  
  
-Vaya! pues puede que no esté tan mal dar medimagia después de todo...  
  
-Ron!  
  
-Que? Tú te colgaste de Lockhart y seguro que de ese tal Tom también lo estás y yo no puedo decir que una tia está buena?  
  
-Bueno...- balbuceó Hermione.- te dobla la edad!  
  
-Ehem, ehem, eso es importante?- preguntó Harry, pensando en él y Snape.  
  
-No, Harry, no lo es. - se disculpó la chica.  
  
-Entonces fin de la discusión. Vamos a clases? Nos toca historia...  
  
-No tenemos defensa hoy?  
  
-No, Hermione, que pena....- le dijo Ron con burla.  
  
Los tres se dirigieron hacia clases, riendo y discutiendo.  
  
El día pasó sin mayores contratiempos para Harry y sus amigos pero no para Severus, quien tuvo que aguantar otra charla de Tom y la historia de su vegetarianismo a la hora de cenar( NA se dice así??) Ese día tocaba el conejo.  
  
-Sabes, Severus? Mi primo tenía una coneja, se llamaba Nyozeka, un nombre raro, verdad?  
  
"Más raro eres tú...."

- Si.- le dijo en cambio, sin disimular el poco interés que tenía en una maldita coneja.  
  
-Pues con Nyozeka empecé mi vegetarianismo. Porque un día mi primo me hizo cuidarla y al final acabé tan encariñado que si comía conejo pensaba que era ella...  
  
"Espero que se calle pronto, porque si no será el profesor de defensa menos duradero que hayamos tenido nunca..." se decía Severus. Pero Tom continuaba su diatriba sobre la coneja.  
  
-Desde ese día no probé nada de conejo. Después conocí a Freya y... eso te lo expliqué ayer ,no?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Por suerte de Severus, Tom calló. Éste último acababa de ver entrar a Harry y a sus amigos, aunque éstos no le importaban mucho. La verdad, es que como había dicho el día anterior, Potter no estaba nada mal. Se le veía feliz. /Puede ser que porque no he estado incordiando? Pues lo siento, eso se acabará pronto.... Mañana te daré clases y ya veré como lo hago para caerte bien.../

La clase de Gryffindor de séptimo estaba en el pasillo, esperando a que el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras llegara. Todas las chicas estaban muy nerviosas, pues querían causarle buena impresión... Y los chicos lo único que querían saber era si podrían usar la varita y aprender muchos maleficios.  
  
Tom llegó justo cuando sonaba el timbre. Vestía una túnica negra con unos bordados plateados en los puños que eran inscripciones en runas antiguas. Harry se quedó mirándole; porque tenía la sensación de conocerle? porque vivía en las mazmorras y, ahora que se fijaba, siempre vestía de negro? cada vez le hacía más mala espina ese nuevo profesor. Aunque por otro lado, cada vez veía más claro el porque todas las chicas andaban detrás de él. Un codazo de parte de Ron le hizo despertar, fue caminando y se sentó al lado de Ron en un asiento de tercera fila.  
  
-Buenos días.  
  
-Buenos días.- contestaron todos.  
  
-Estoy encantado de tenerlos en mi clase.- dijo sonriendo .- Aunque no sé si ustedes estarán encantados conmigo de profesor...  
  
-Claro que sí señor.- dejó ir Parvati.  
  
-Gracias, usted es?  
  
-Parvati Patil, señor.  
  
-Muy bien. Esta es la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, les enseñaré a protegerse contra maleficios y hechizos mal intencionados, como también de algún que otro animal. Pero antes, me gustaría que se presentaran para que pueda empezar a conocerles.  
  
Todos los alumnos fueron diciendo su nombre, por el orden en el que estaban sentados, mientras Tom miraba la lista. Cuando Harry dijo el suyo, Tom no dijo nada, y eso le gustó a Harry. Después de las presentaciones, Tom dejó la lista encima de la mesa y cuando levantó la vista para empezar la clase, Lavander tenía la mano levantada.  
  
-Si señorita... Brown?  
  
-Es verdad que usted es Italiano?  
  
-Si signora.- dijo Tom en un perfecto italiano. Y un audible "oohh...." llenó la clase.  
  
-Pues no se le nota en absoluto.  
  
-Gracias. Podemos empezar la clase?.- preguntó con una sonrisa.-Ese tío! nos ha hecho hacer un examen el primer día de clases!  
  
-Ron, no era un examen. Era ara saber nuestros conocimientos generales. Para saber qué enseñarnos y qué repasar!  
  
Ron y Hermione iban discutiendo sobre la primera clase de defensa mientras se dirigían a pociones, también la primera clase del curso.

Para suerte de Harry, Snape no había dejado de tratarle mal, aunque ya no le quitaba casi puntos. Si le hubiese tratado bien, a parte de hacer que la gente sospechara, Harry no hubiera sabido como actuar, así que él seguía haciéndose "el pobre hijo del enemigo de la infancia de su profesor que tenía que pagar por los pecados de su padre" y no se dejaba llevar por la presencia de aquel a quien más quería, cosa que le hubiese puesto en un gran aprieto. Aunque hubiese no, porque había pasado. Muchas veces Snape se le acercaba para comentarle su poción. Se le acercaba demasiado, le susurraba al oído... Según Snape; muy divertido, pero no para Harry. La clase de pociones fue como cualquier otra, divertida para los Slytherins y insufrible para los Gryffindors.  
  
Ese día también tuvieron su primera clase de medimagia. Alice Moss, la profesora, acabó despertando tantas pasiones entre hombres como Tom entre mujeres. A parte de su belleza física tenía una voz muy dulce y lo explicaba todo con mucha naturalidad y sencillez para que todos pudieran entenderlo. Esa clase se convirtió para muchos en una de las mejores.

Harry cada vez tenía más claro que ese nuevo profesor de defensa se traía algo con él. Primero la sensación de que ya se conocían ( aunque eso no era culpa del hombre, como le recordaba su conciencia), después; que muchas veces notaba como el hombre mayor se le quedaba mirando para después sonreírle, y finalmente, el que siempre le sacara a él para hacer demostraciones. Eso nunca había sido nuevo, pues todos sabían lo bueno que era Harry en defensa por sus encuentros con Voldemort. Pero es que Tom nunca nombró nada sobre el innombrable ni la relación que Harry tenía con este. Entonces por que siempre le sacaba a él? Por que lo trataba con tanta amabilidad? Por que le saludaba siempre que se lo encontraba por los pasillos? Y porque siempre lo hacía cuando no había nadie?  
  
_Harry, tranquilízate. Puede que sí que le gustes, o puede que esa sea su manera de comportarse con todo el mundo..._ **Pero que dices! Ni a Ron ni a Neville ni a nadie, le trata como a mi!.** _Pues chico, habla con él... Pero sólo hablar, eh? no quiero saber que te haría sev si le pusieras los cuernos..._ **Es que sólo sabes pensar en eso? No cal que contestes, ya lo sé...  
**  
Con esos pensamientos que causaban tanto estrés en Harry llegó octubre, la temporada de Quidditch empezó y él, como nuevo capitán, tenía aun más faena de la normal. Así que entre las clases normales, medimagia y Quidditch, el día de Halloween y su baile dio la bienvenida a Hogwarts, dejando ver un día gris y frío pero sin nubes.  
  
Por la mañana todo siguió su curso normal, las clases no se había suspendido. Pero por la tarde, después de comer. Los de tercero en adelante tenían permiso para pasarse por Hogsmeade y comprar algún objeto de broma, o el disfraz que deberían de llevar.  
  
Antes de la salida a Hogsmeade Harry se encontró con Severus y le preguntó si iría al baile.  
  
-Me ha visto a mi cara de querer disfrazarme, Potter?  
  
-No, claro que no...- dijo Harry apenado. Para ser sincero, había esperado poder bailar con él. **Al estar disfrazado nadie le reconocería!  
**  
-Vamos Harry, no te pongas así... Después pasas por mi habitación, mh?.- le dijo mientras le abrazaba.  
  
Harry le miró a los ojos, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a buscar a sus amigos a la puerta principal.  
  
-Por si vienes, seré el ángel negro!  
  
Severus le guiñó un ojo. "Ángel negro? vaya... todo el mundo te cree el salvador, el portador de la luz y tú vas y te vistes de negro? como te gusta la ironía..." _Sev... No irás al baile?_ "No"_ pero Harry quiere que vayas! y a demás, si te disfrazas, nadie te va a reconocer!_ Severus suspiró. Después de ver la cara de Harry sí que tenía ganas de ir...

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

Se acabó lo k se daba!!

os ha gustado? A ver kien me dice kien es Nyozeka en verdad?? ( es un personaje de un comic, y tmb es un conejo xD)

Lo de la profesora de medimagai se me ocurrió mientras escribia este capi, pensé "si Pomfry está dando clases, kien está en la infermería?" así k tuve k improvisar xD

Lo del conejo es autobiagráfico, yo no como conejo pk me recuerda a un conejo k tenía una amiga mía... No soy vegetariana, po casi, pk no me gusta casi nada de comer, soy muuuuy tikismikis con la comida.....

Bueno espero k os haya gustado y ahora.....

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NEVIILE!!!! según la web de Rowling hoy (30-07) es el cumple de Neviile

Y para mañana.... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!!!!

Cassy: _Felicidades niño mío, a ver si Sevie ta da un buen regalo... xD_

Genevive- _No te preocupes Casandra, k ya verás como se lo pasarán de bien los dos...¬¬_

Niea Bueno, vosotras dos! pervertidas! dejad en paz al pobre Potty-chan! ( Por cierto espero k te lo pases muy bien y si es con Draco o sev, mucho mejor....)

Ahora sip, k adiós!!!!

> _-Dream as you'll live forever, live as ou'll die tomorrow- I don't know, where I found it...._


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola!!! ya está akí el cuarto capi de Nueva Identidad! Espero k os guste. n.n

Se que dije k en este capi habría más interación entre Harry y Tom, po la verdad esk finalmente no hay mucho, eso sí, hay un lemmon entre Harry y Sev!!!!

Ahora los revius!

**Kaguya-tsukino: **Hola! bueno, akí sabrás de k se disfraza Sev.... xD Y sí Nyozeka es de Alice 19th !! muy bien! Acias por el reviu y espero k te guste este capi!

**K-Katherine Black: **Buenas! Pues la primera idea de Tom era sólo pasarlo al lado oscuro, po viendo en lo k se ha convertido nuestro Harryto.... Pues puede k kiera algo más xD Acias por el reviu! y k disfrutes este capi!

**jean-snape: **Un deslis..... Ki sap, ki sap, podría ser k..... ( no me hagas caso, demasiada Utena) Pues algo habrá, no llegará muy lejos po... Esk kien se puede resistir a nuestro señor???

Bueno Thanks por el reviu! y k te guste el capi!

**Marth Mt: **Tranki.... no me enojo, es más me hace muy feliz n.n puedes usar la idea, aunk si pones k surgió de mi fic mejor ( para k no digan k yo te copié a ti.....) Me alegra k te guste el fic y lo de Tom gracioso... xD Gracias por el reviu y k disfrutes!

**LaDamaNorris: **Holaaa Dama!!!! k tal?? jajja no pasa nada, mientras me vayas dejando alguno de vez en cuando..xD Yo cuando escribo las escenas entre Tom y Snape hablando del vegetarianismo tmb me rio mucho. Si Tommy tiene 29 añitos. A Dumbledore.... pos.... naaaaa ya verás xD Acias por tu reviu y k te guste el capi!!!.

lo k este en negrita,son los pensamientos de Harry, lo en cursiva las conciencias de Harry y Sev y lo k este entre /...../ los pensamientos de Tito Voldie...

**_AVISO: _Va ha haber un Lemmon para allí el final del fic, kien no lo kiera leer ya avisraé cuando acaba, ok??? **

La oruga mutante films presenta: 

**Capítulo 4**

---oooOOOooo---

El baile hacía poco que había empezado cuando tres figuras atravesaron las puertas del Gran Comedor. la de la izquierda llevaba un vestido chino; cuello alto, de tirantes y con una obertura en el lado derecho que iba des de abajo hasta casi un palmo de la cintura. Era de color verde tan oscuro que parecía negro y llevaba la cara de un oso panda en el pecho. Se había pintado el cabello de color verde, recogido en una cola sujeta a la cabeza por dos grandes pinzas lilas. Remataba el disfraz una liga en su pierna derecha en la que había sujetos unos pergaminos.

A su lado, un chico pelirrojo, había decidido disfrazarse de vaquero. Había visto la portada de un libro sobre el oeste que tenía Hermione, y le había hecho gracia esa indumentaria muggle. Sobre todo el chaleco con flecos y las pistolas ( que habían tenido que pedir a una tienda muggle). Por último cerraba el grupo, un chico de cabello negro y despeinado, ojos verdes y túnica negra. La cara se la había pintado de blanco, sus labios de rojo y sus uñas de negro también. Remataban el disfraz unas preciosas alas negras que le salían de la espalda. Harry Potter " el niño dorado" iba de ángel negro...

- Aún no entiendo de quien te has disfrazado, Hermione.- decía Ron.

- Ya te lo he dicho, _vaquero, _.- contestó la chica en broma.- Me he disfrazado de un personaje de una serie de dibujos animados muggles llamada Shaman King, Jun Tao.

- Y la chica esa se pasea con esas pintas por la calle?

-Sí, Ron... Pero es un dibujo, no es real.

-Pero tú sí.

-Mirar parejita, si vais a estar discutiendo todo el-

-No somos pareja!.- gritaron los dos amigos, cortando a Harry.

Pero acabaron de pronunciar la frase cuando se miraron y se pusieron rojos.

-Bueno, pero actuáis como si lo fueseis... Voy a beber algo.

Harry fue hacia el bar, pidió una magi-cola ( NA/ pk siempre tienen k beber la cerveza de mantekilla???) y se sentó a observar los demás disfraces.

Le sirvieron su bebida y dio un sorbo. Como suponía Severus no había ido. Pensaba que tal vez, por hacerle feliz lo haría, pero vio que no. Volvió a dar un sorbo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

.----.---.---.

Des de que había llegado mucha gente le había pedido bailar, pero siempre había dicho que no. /Es que no les da vergüenza, querer bailar con un profesor?/ se preguntaba. Pero él sólo quería bailar con una persona, que se encontraba sentada en el bar pidiendo una bebida. Cuando ésta se giró y el profesor pudo ver su cara pálida, sus labios rojos, y esa aura de tristeza y melancolía que le daba la ropa negra con la que vestía tuvo que parar un momento para respirar hondo. Tenía que mantener la calma.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, esquivando a los demás alumnos y de tanto en cuando declinando invitaciones a bailar.

Cuando estuvo a medio metro de él, pudo notar el poder que irradiaba, y entendió por qué se sentía atraído hacia él.

.---.---.---.

Se giró y lo primero que vieron sus ojs fueron otros de color rojo, una cara pálida como la suya, un cabello negro, una túnica verde oscuro y dos colmillos sobresalientes los cuales estaban manchados de pintura roja simulando la sangre. O era sangre de verdad? ese color, esa textura... Harry estaba anonadado, la visión de esos labios, también teñidos de rojo no dejaban lugar en su mente para pensar en otra cosa.

-Quieres bailar?- oyó como le preguntaban.

Sólo asintió y cogió la mano que le tendían. Al tocarla un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, al notarlo el estado de estupor se le pasó y se fijó en la cara de la persona con la que estaba bailando.

-Profesor? .- dijo extrañado.

-No me habías reconocido?

Harry negó con la cabeza. **Que hago bailando con él? si Severus nos ve, no creo qu le guste mucho... Pero no puedo apartarme, me siento bien con él, protegido... **_Ahora veo claro que sí le gustas. _**Mierda! esto es por mantener la relación en secreto. **

- Harry, me gusta tu disfraz. Quien lo diría del niño-que-vivió, eh? - dijo con una sonrisa el hombre mayor.

Una sonrisa en la que se veían todos sus blancos dientes, y sobre todo, los colmillos.

Harry volvió a fijar su vista en ellos, pero cuando estaba a punto de caer otra vez en el trance alguien tosió detrás suyo. Pestañeó como si acabase de despertar y se giró.

.---.---.---.

Finalmente había decidido disfrazarse. En un principio se dijo que asistiría al baile para hacer feliz a Harry, pero que no iría disfrazado. Era profesor y no podían obligarle! Pero cuando se lo comentó a Dumbledore éste le había dicho que "na nai de la China" (NA/ no se si se dice así, pero es algo así como " de ninguna de las maneras" xD) que si quería ir al baile, tenía que ir disfrazado.

Así que Severus, a sus cuarenta años, se plantó delante del espejo y empezó a pensar en que disfrazarse.

"Tiene que ser algo con lo que no se me veo mucho la cara" se decía.

_Podrías disfrazarte de bombero... En los clubes muggles hay muchos "streapers" que se disfrazan de eso. _"Gracias, pero creo que no" contestó el profesor de pociones de forma muy fría. "Los vampiros están demasiado vistos, si me disfrazo de momia puedo tropezarme con el vendaje..." _Que tal de cocinero? después invitas a Harry a comer tu especialidad; Severus con nata y chocolate. _"Creo que tendrías que ir a un psicólogo, esos pensamientos no son normales..." _Sólo trato de ayudar! _dijo la voz de Genevive ofendida "lo harías si no fuesen disfraces tan... estúpidos" _Eres, eres... Un demonio! _exclamó enfadada la conciencia de Severus.

"Eso es! ves, a veces eres de ayuda" _Eh? te vas a disfrazar de demonio? Cómo? _

Severus cogió una túnica negra con destellos rojizos, se puso un papel en la cara y con un golpe de varita éste se transformó en una máscara roja y dorada.

Se lo puso todo y se miró al espejo.

"Falta algo..." Se miró el cabello negro que resaltaba con los colores de la mascara, con una sonrisa se apuntó a la cabeza y le salieron dos pequeños cuernos del mismo rojo que la careta.

"As" acabó con una sonrisa. _Vaya Sev, estás muy, muy, sexy! Harry no podrá resistirse a la tentación. _

.---.---.---.

Y allí estaba Harry. Mirando aquel demonio. No sabía quien era pero le resultaba familiar. Se apartó de Tom y al dar un paso adelante hacia el recién llegado un olor que reconocería en cualquier sitio le inundó los sentidos.

Era el olor del champú de Severus !.

-Creí que no vendrías.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Pues ya ves que sí.

-Bailas?.- preguntó el chico, olvidandose de que otro de sus profesores estaba presente.

-Si al profesor Rolved no le importa...- dijo Severus en un tono que daba a entender que era mejor que así fuera.

- No, claro que no. - contestó éste.

Tom vio como se cogieron de la mano y se fueron hacia un lado más oscuro y apartado de miradas indiscretas. /Ese, era Severus?/ se preguntó. / No puede ser, Harry y Severus están bailando? pero esos dos no se llevaban a matar? Aunque matar, matar, no creo que sea lo que hagan, más bien otras cosas más placenteras... / una sonrisa _Voldemort marca registrada _se formó en sus labios. /Severus, me acabas de dar un arma más para molestarte./

.---.---.---.

- No creía que vinieses.

-Bueno, no quería. Lo he hecho por ti.

-Muchas gracias.- contestó Harry acercándose más al cuerpo de su profesor. - Sabes que llevas los colores de Gryffindor?

-Y tú que pareces más bien un Slytherin?

Los dos se rieron. Se miraron a los ojos y Harry se acercó más al cuerpo de su profesor y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Snape.

Unos metros más al centro de la sala, un chico de Rawnclaw le decía a su amigo.

-Quienes són esos?

-Ni idea. Pero se ven muy bien juntos.

-Pero... El demonio no parece un alumno, yo diría que es un profesor.

- Tienes razón. Quien debe ser el ángel negro?

Al oír esas dos últimas palabras, Hermione se giró y buscó a Harry con la mirada.

Le encontró bailando con un demonio alto, delgado, de cabello negro y largo...

"Mierda si esos dos se los miran más los van a descubrir!" se dijo a sí misma.

- Chicos, no creéis que no es de vuestra incumbencia quienes sean?.- acabó por decirles.

-Eh... sí tienes razón. - dijo uno de ellos.

El otro en cambio se la miraba de arriba a bajo y decidió invitarla a bailar.

-Quieres bailar preciosa?

- No, no quiere. Está conmigo.- saltó una voz detrás de ellos.

Los chicos se giraron asustados, pero al ver las pintas de Ron disfrazado de vaquero empezaron a reír, cosa que al pelirrojo no le gustó lo más mínimo.

-De que os reís?

- De nada Ron, déjales. Bailamos?.- le preguntó Hermione cogiéndole de la mano y llevándoselo lejos.

-Ves, eso es culpa del vestido que llevas.

- Ron.

-Que?

-Cállate.

Y después de esa palabra, Hermione se armó de valor y besó al chico delante de ella. Harry se lo había dicho, parecían una pareja y ella así lo quería.

Después de reponerse del susto, Ron le correspondió, contento de por fin, poder tener a la chica que más quería en sus brazos.

Mientras Harry y Severus seguían bailando.

- No tienes calor?

-Calor? No .- contestó Snape. Pero entonces una sonrisa lobuna se le dibujó en los labios y dijo haciendo que su aliento rozase la oreja de su alumno.- En el infierno hace más calor.

-Si? pues a lo mejor quiero que me lleves allí.- dijo Harry con voz sensual y acercando más sus caderas a las de su pareja.

-Mm.... Crees que lo soportarás? Es un lugar lleno de tortura...- contestó Severus con la voz ronca de placer.

-Mientras seas tú quien me torture...

Severus se alejó un poco del chico, le miró a los ojos normalmente verdes que ahora habían tomado un color negro de pasión.

-Tú lo has querido.

El hombre mayor cogió de la muñeca a su pareja y se la llevó hacia una puerta que tenían a unos metros. Caminaron por algunos pasillos y bajaron algunas escaleras. Todo en silencio, sólo escuchando sus pasos y sus respiraciones. Harry no dejaba de seguir a su maestro, preguntándose que le haría cuando llegasen a sus aposentos.

Llegaron al cuadro, Severus dijo la contraseña y entró tan rápido que cuando Harry fue a entrar a la salita Snape ya había entrado a la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

El Gryffindor entró en la habitación, pero allí no había nadie. De repente escuchó un ruido detrás suyo, la puerta se cerró e iba a girarse cuando alguien le abrazó por detrás, cogiéndolo por la cintura.

-Desearas no haberme tentado Harry.- dijo el hombre mayor lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y acercándose más al cuerpo del joven. Tanto, que Harry pudo notar cuan excitado estaba su profesor.

Snape pronunció unas palabras y Harry se quedó sin túnica y sin alas, quedando sólo vestido por una camiseta negra y unos tejanos del mismo color.

-Me encanta que vayas vestido de negro.- le decía Snape mientras atendía el cuello de su amante mordiendo, besando y lamiendo.- Parece que escondes algo...

Harry no podía pronunciar palabra, sólo dejó caer un poco más su peso contra el pecho de Severus. Quien fue quitando la camiseta de dentro el pantalón para pasar a acariciar aquel torso que una vez puso a prueba su auto control. Sus dedos acariciaban los abdominales con suavidad, se metían dentro de los pantalones sólo un poco y volvían a subir. Encontraron los pezones y empezaron a acariciarlos y pellizcarlos. En aquel momento Harry no pudo reprimirse y dejó ir un gemido.

Severus decidió que estar de pie era muy cansado y mientras se quitaba la careta llevó a Harry a tumbarse en la cama. Pero cuando el Gryffindor lo hizo, unas cuerdas le ataron de muñecas y tobillos a la cama y una venda le tapó los ojos.

-Sev?.- le preguntó.

-Es tu tortura....- fue lo único que contestó el hombre antes de abalanzarse sobre su amante y besarle con pasión y deseo.

Abandonó los labios para ir bajando por el cuello, donde ya se podían empezar a ver las marcas de su anterior asalto.

Severus se incorporó un poco y quitó la camiseta a Harry sin ningún problema, como si las cuerdas que ataban al joven no existieran. Pero Harry no se dio cuenta, Severus había tenido razón, eso era una tortura, pero una muy placentera, y más aun cuando una lengua húmeda se encaprichó con su pezón derecho para pasar a jugar más tarde con el izquierdo.

Pero la boca no se detuvo allí. Siguió lamiendo y besando todo el torso de piel morena, deteniéndose un rato en el ombligo.

Harry estaba extasiado de placer. El estar a completa merced de su amante era algo muy excitante, el no poder verlo había hecho que su piel estuviese más sensible que de costumbre, y las cuerdas. Esas cuerdas que no dejaban tocar al ser que más amaba sobre la faz de la tierra... Era un tormento tan delicioso...

-Oh... Sev. Tenias razón.- logró pronunciar Harry.

- En qué cariño? en que es una tortura, o que no lo puedes soportar?

- En todo. Es una tortura, una tan placentera que no puedo aguantar.

-Pues más vale que lo logres, no tengo ganas de acabar la fiesta aun...

Dichas esas palabras Severus se apartó un poco del cuerpo de Harry para sacarle los zapatos, quitó también los calcetines negros y volvió a subir.

-Recuerdas el primer día que te desvestí? cuando estabas bajo los efectos de la poción? si hubiese podido te hubiese violado allí mismo...- le dijo mientras le acariciaba los costados.

-Puedes hacerlo ahora.- le contestó moviendo las caderas para entrar en contacto con el hombre, y que éste notara su urgencia.

-Tranquilo Harry...

El profesor deshizo la hebilla del cinturón, desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera. Bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos de Harry, y al igual que la camiseta, estos salieron sin ningún problema con las cuerdas.

Ahora sólo faltaba una última prenda. Unos boxers también negros que dejaban muy en claro lo bien que Harry se lo estaba pasando.

Severus acarició el pene de Harry por encima de la tela, recibiendo como respuesta un gemido de su pareja.

-Aaah........

Severus sonrió y con extrema lentitud fue retirándolos, haciendo que su vista no pudiera despejarse de la erección de su amante. Depositó un beso en la punta y siguió bajando la última prenda hasta que tuvo a Harry completamente desnudo frente a él.

-Dios, Severus...

El profesor cogió su varita y después de murmurar un hechizo quedó el también desnudo.

Al notarlo, Harry no pudo más.

-Vamaos Severus, hazlo ya!

-El que?.- dijo el hombro jugetonamente.

-Poseeme, hazme tuyo, lo que tú quieras pero hazlo ya!

Severus se quedó sorprendido de la urgencia de su pareja, pero no pudo más que sonreír y pasar un dedo por los labios de Harry. Éste abrió la boca y le hizo entrar, lamiéndolo con ansias. Cuando Snape decidió poner fin, lo sacó y lo dirigió a la entrada de Harry, haciendo que entrase a la primera. Empezó a moverlo poco a poco, y al cabo de poco ya eran tres dedos los que se movían dentro de Harry, quien harto de guardar silencio no paraba de gemir y moverse.

Severus quien des de hacía un rato se sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría decidió quitar los dedos y substituirlos por su erección. Se colocó y fue empujando poco a poco hasta estar dentro completamente. Estuvo quieto un momento y después empezó a envestir, cada vez más y más fuerte, alentado por los gemidos y gritos de Harry.

-Si Severus!

-Oh Dios mío! Más !

-Ah!

Harry acabó derramándose. Al contraerse todos los músculos de su cuerpo hizo más presión en Severus y este acabó por venirse también, que exhausto como estaba no pudo evitar caer encima de Harry.

**SE ACAB" EL NC-17!!!!**

Pasaron unos minutos y cuando Severus recuperó el ritmo de la respiración salió de Harry, se colocó a su lado y con un murmuro tanto las cuerdas como lo banda que le tapaba los ojos a Harry, desaparecieron.

El Gryffindor abrió los ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz.

-Sev. Recuérdame que nunca, nunca jamás te rete con algo relacionado con el sexo.

Severus no pudo más que reír y abrazó al chico para que se acercara más a él. Harry se giró, quedando cara con su profesor, quien al ver esos labios todavía rojos no puso resistir la tentación de besarlos.

-De dónde sacaste el pinta labios?.- le preguntó.

-Me lo puso Hermione. Dijo que así sería mas sexy.

-Tenía toda la razón.- respiró hondo un momento y añadió con desdén.- como siempre.

Quedaron los dos unos minutos en silencio. Hasta que Severus decidió hacer una pregunta que le había estado rondando por la cabeza des de que había visto a Harry bailar con Tom.

-Harry, qué hacías bailando con el profesor Rolved?

-Eh...

Harry no sabía que decirle. Ese profesor se le hacía tan raro... Miró a Severus a los ojos y vio que estaba esperando, un destello de miedo en lo más profundo de esas orbes negras.

-Verás... No era mi intención, cuando me di cuenta de quien era ya estaba bailando con él... Pero es que cada vez que estoy con él, una sensación muy rara se adueña de mi. No lo mal interpretes. No es amor, ni deseo ni nada de eso. Es como si ya le conociese, como si toda mi vida le hubiese tenido presente. Cuando me a pedido para bailar estaba absorto en esa sensación y cuando me he dado cuenta ya estabamos bailando...- Por fin se lo había dicho a alguien! .- No me da muy buena espina... .- Acabó diciendo.

Severus se lo había quedado mirando, con un peso menos sobre sus espaldas. Por un momento llegó a pensar que Harry pudiese estar interesado en Tom...

- A mi me pasa lo mismo. Yo también tengo esa sensación. Y a parte, es un pesado. - dijo el profesor de pociones molesto.

-Por qué?

Severus le explicó las charlas sobre el vegetarianismo del nuevo profesor, mientras Harry se reía al imaginárselo.

Poco después, los dos quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

Pos ya ta. n.n espero k os haya gusatdo!

En el otro capi no me acordé po lo de la oruga mutante es la productora k nos inventamos en un cursillo de ine k hice... xD

Siento haber puesto a Hermione de Jun Tao, po esk kería k alguien fuera de anime vv

Y lo de Sev..... esk no se me ocurría nada para ponerle, y de demonio tmpoco está tan mal, nop?

Bueno, pos nada hasta pronto ( espero) Ah!!! los k lean Agua, trankilos k estoy escribiendo po esk el capi siguiente y el otro son muy importantes y kiero escribirlos bien n.n

dewwwwww

Niea.

[Orden Draconiana]

[Orden de las mortífagas]


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola!!

Bueno, sé k diez días de retraso tmpoco es mucho.... po lo siento de todas formas, tenía la mitad de este capítulo escrita, po no tenía ganas de escribir..... Po ayer fui de compras con mi prima, y al entrar en una tienda de música, encontré un CD de _The Rasmus_ ( el de_ Into_) me lo compré y cuandollegé a casa me puse a escucharlo y me vinieron las ganas de escribir!! n.n si esk siempre k les escucho me animo y me viene la inspiración! xD

Podría haberlo subido ayer, po hicieron la Copa Catalunya de futbol y me kdé viéndola... Esk jugaba el ekipo de mi ciudad ¡¡Ese Nàstic!!

Bueno, después de esa breve explicación de mi vida... akí tienen la contestación a sus revius

**Kat basted & Katy: **Hola!! no te preocupes Kat k el trabajo es muy importante! espero k te esté yendo bien! Muchas gracias por el reviu! Y espero k te guste el capítulo, aunk Tom no hablará de verduras precisamente.... xD

**jaen-snape: **Hola! thanks por el reviu! y bueno... espero k te guste este cap. en el k nuestro señor ( junto a Harry, claro) es el principal protagonista.... jejejeje K te guste el capi y hasta otra!

**la Dama Norris: **La li ho Dma!!! xD k risa... en menos de dos semanas ya van 3 personas k me han dicho si se leer la mente.... xD puede k si...( si la verdad esk Severus me da clases....:p k más me gustaría... ¬¬) Bueno, k te guste el capi! y sobre Agua... pos bueno, ya actualicé, y el proximo cap. será ya para la semana k viene... K espero tmb te guste. Ahora te dejo con este y k lo disfrutes!!

**Marth Mt: **K tal?reciviste mi reviu? jejejeje Acias por el reviu Y bueno.... lo k siente Tom... es un S-E-C-R-E-T-O xD k se verá ´más adelante ( por no decir muuuuy al final xD) Bueno, k disfrutes el capítulo!!

**Wiz323: **Pel k me vas dir al reviu, no se si legiràs això po per si un cas jo contesto... xD Lo dels catalanismes intento evitar-ho però a vegades no m'en adono..jeje Y sí tens raó Nyozeka es la conilleta de Alice 19th y Freya es de Chobits, però k consti k el nom de Freya el vaig posar sense pensar en el personatje del manga, va sortir per si sol.... Bueno, tan si llegeixes això com si no, moltes gracias per el reviu!!

**Earwen Zabini: **Earwen, suma sacerdotisa de la orden de las mortífagas, no sabes lo contenta k me haces al decirme k al amo le gustó mi fic, de veras me hace muy feliz ( también me hace feliz k te guste a ti ) Y puedes decirle al Lord, k no conozcoa Dumbledore, no tengo ese _placer _.

Un premio??? de veras?? KYAA!!! k contenta! po la verdad.... esk no se k pedir, no creo k haya hecho la gran cosa, po como no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad, me gustaría poder pasar a ser Mortífaga Aspirante ( k creo k es lo k viene después de Aprendiz, nop? y sino pos el k venga...) Creo k sólo eso.... y si no pos nada, yo seguré esforzándome hasta ahora n.n

K te guste el capi. Ah! te aviso k para el proximo capi de Agua, vas a necesitar auto control...jejejejejejejejejejejejeje....................... K disfrutes!

**Cerdo Volador: **La li ho Lucero-chan!!!! K tal?? espero k muuuy bien! Gracias por el reviu! Por lo de los disfraces.... pos a mi Hermione no esk me caiga muy bien k digamos po Me hizo gracia vestirla de Jun.... xD ( Hablando de Shaman king, a veces Ren o Len :p me recuerda a Draco, jejeje por lo del caracter frío y todo eso...xD) Después de esta ida de cabeza, te kiero decir k he leído tu fic de DESEOS y me ha encantado!! espero k subas otro cap pronto!! Keria enviarte un reviu po no he encontrado el botón... ¬¬' ( sí, a veces soy muuuuuy cortita ) K disfrutes el cap.!!

Después de los revius, os dejo con el capítulo!! lo k este en negrita,son los pensamientos de Harry, lo en cursiva las conciencias de Harry y Sev y lo k este entre /...../ los pensamientos de Tito Voldie...

La oruga mutante films presenta:

**Capítulo 5**

Las siguientes semanas, pasaron como un sueño para Harry. No sabía por qué, pero no podía sacarse del pensamiento el poco rato que estuvo bailando con el profesor Rolved. Las imágenes del baile siempre le acudían a la mente y era incapaz de estar cinco minutos seguidos prestando atención a algo o a alguien. Bueno, menos a Severus...

En clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, era donde menos atención ponía. No por que no le interesara, sino por que no podía. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se veía a él y al profesor bailando, uno junto al otro, y Harry no podía apartar sus ojos de los rojos de Tom.

**Sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre muy intenso, de donde habría sacado unas lentillas así? **esto se encontraba pensando, cuando se dio cuenta que la clase ya se había acabado. Otra vez se había perdido una clase por culpa del maldito baile!

Se levantó, cogió sus cosas y se iba a ir detrás de Ron y Hermione, quienes todo y haber notado el estado de ánimo de su amigo, no le hicieron caso; para qué, si por mucho que insistieran nunca se lo diría?.

Se iba a ir detrás de Ron y Hermione, cuando la voz del profesor Rolved le llamó.

-Señor Potter, podría esperar un momento? me gustaría hablar con usted.

-Claro.- dijo Harry, y girándose a sus amigos les dijo: - Ir tirando, ya os alcanzaré.

Tom se fue hacia la puerta, la cerró y después fue a sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

-No he podido dejar de notar, que últimamente estás un poco despistado en clases. Lo he comentado con los demás profesores y ellos coinciden conmigo.- Tom dejó de hablar, viendo como Harry le miraba un poco cohibido.

/Harry, Harry, Harry... Creo saber qué es lo que te hace estar así, y la verdad, estoy encantado. Eso quiere decir que ni el mismísimo niño que vivió se puede resistir a mis encantos... Aunque la verdad, tu gusto deja de desear viendo con quien estás saliendo.... Severus....¬¬/

- Por eso creo, que si hay algo que te preocupa, me lo cuentes a mi, o a cualquier otro profesor. No queremos que tu rendimiento escolar baje, y mucho menos este año que tienes los EXTASIS... Y bien, que me dices, me contarás lo que te preocupa?

Harry suspiró, y evitándole la mirada le contestó:

-No es nada señor, de verdad.

- No sé por qué pero no te creo...- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry rogó para no ruborizarse. El profesor Rolved tenía una sonrisa muy, pero que muy sexy...

-Sabes, creo que ya sé lo que es.- dijo el maestro.

Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso. **Mierda! por favor que no sea verdad, que no lo sepa! si ha descubierto que me gustó bailar con él, y yo le gusto... Ah! a lo mejor quiere que haya algo entre nosotros!! **_Harry, tranquilo.-_ le dijo Casandra.- _Por cierto... no sabía yo que te gustara bailar con él!_ **Y no me gusta! **_Pero si has dicho que sí... _**No yo... Yo que sé! joder, pero es que el condenado está bueno y encima la puta sensación esta de ya conocerlo... **_Tranquilo Harry, inspira, expira... Y no digas tantas palabrotas, hombre! qué pensaran las lectoras de ti?_

Tom había parado de hablar, viendo como Harry parecía estar teniendo un debate interior. /No quieres que sepa que te gustó bailar conmigo? sí, debe ser eso... pero Harry tienes que empezar a saber que nadie puede escapar de mi poder.../

Viendo como Harry ya se iba tranquilizando, reprendió el hilo de sus palabras.

-Creo, Harry, que lo que te preocupa, es que estás enamorado.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, y una gotita empezó a caerle por la cabeza (NA/ ya saben, estilo anime xD) **Eso era lo que piensa que me pasa? En cierta modo es verdad, estoy enamorado de Severus pero eso, no se lo voy a decir. **

-No profesor, no es eso...

-No me engañes Harry... -le dijo Tom levantándose y acercándose a Harry, quien asustado retrocedió un paso. - Esa mirada ausente, la cabeza en las nubes... Tienes todos los síntomas.- volvió a sonreír.

**Aunque, bien mirado, la pregunta no es tan tonta... debe de pensarse que estoy enamorado de él, y por eso me lo pregunta.... Tengo que irme, tengo que irme de aquí cuanto antes!! **

Pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada, por que entonces, Tom volvió a hablar.

-Vamos, dime, estáis saliendo juntos? O, ella no te quiere?

Harry suspiró. **Bien, no cree que esté enamorado de él. Cosa cierta!.**

- O... puede que sea él?

Con esa pregunta Harry volvió a ponerse alerta.

-No, profesor, no es él. _No que va..... _**Cállate.**

-Siento si te he molestado, pero en esta época, puede ser de todo...

-No, si no me molesta... pero de verdad profesor, no me gusta nadie. Si he estado un poco ausente, ha sido por que se acerca Navidad y no sé que voy a hacer, Ron se marcha con su familia y Hermione también... Yo no quiero ir a casa, así que tendría que quedarme sólo en Hogwarts... _No, tendrías a Sevy. _**Cállate.** sólo es eso...

-Vaya, pues... que encuentres una solución.

-Gracias profesor. Con su permiso...

Harry abrió la puerta, cruzó el umbral y la cerró. Aun sin quitar la mano del pomo respiró hondo unas cuantas veces, menos mal que se le había ocurrido esa excusa! Pero dentro de él, algo le decía que el profesor Rolved no se la había creído...

**Creo que este profesor, esconde algo. Des de el primer día lo digo. Muy buena persona con todos, muy caballeroso... demasiado! A de más, parece que o le cae muy mal Severus, o yo que sé, por que por lo que me dijo no para de hablarle sobre su vida.... **

**A de más, está otra vez la rara sensación... Severus también la nota, por qué debe ser? **

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que aun estaba apoyado en la puerta de la clase, se fue corriendo hacia la sala común, no quería que el profesor le encontrara allí.

Pero el profesor ya sabía que había estado un rato en la puerta, por algo era Lord Voldemort. Había reducido su potencial, sí, pero aun seguía siendo muy bueno en Ligilimenci....

/Así que crees que soy raro, que escondo algo.... No eres tan tonto después de todo/

Se dijo con una sonrisa. Era una suerte para él, que Potter no hubiera acabado las clases de Occolumenci, y también que no le doliera la cicatriz cuando Tom entraba en su pensamiento. Había estado leyéndole el pensamiento todo el rato, y se había sorprendido gratamente al descubrir que Harry se sentía atraído hacia él de alguna forma. La primera parte del plan ya estaba cumplida.

Cuando llegó a su sala común todo sudado y falto de aire, Ron y Hermione se asustaron.

-Harry, qué te ocurre?

-Estás bien, compañero?

-Sí, sí, estoy bien....

No sabía por qué, pero había ido corriendo desde la clase de Tom hasta su sala común. A lo mejor en un intento desesperado por dejar esos tormentosos pensamientos sobre el profesor Rolved, lejos de él? Puede, pero si había sido eso, no había funcionado. Harry seguía con la cabeza llena de pensamientos relacionados con el extraño profesor.

-De verdad estás bien?

Harry aterrizó de sus pensamientos al mundo real y decidió ponerse ha hacer los deberes.

-Sí, sólo pensaba con qué deberes empezaré.

-Ah!, nosotros estábamos con los de defensa.- dijo Hermione enseñándole un pergamino más negro por la tinta que de su color amarillento normal.

- Es que no me lo puedo sacar de encima!?.- murmuró Harry.

-Qué dices?

-Nada Ron, nada.... Mejor me voy a dormir...

-Pero, no habías dicho...

-Hermione, tengo sueño, mañana es sábado, ya los acabaré entonces, de acuerdo?

Hermione le miró con esa mirada suya que siempre le hacía sentirse culpable. Pero no quería pensar en nada que se pudiera relacionar con el profesor Rolved, así que se disculpó y subió a su habitación.

-Qué le debe pasar?

-No sé Hermione, pero hace tiempo que está así, desde el baile de Halloween diría yo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Y has visto como se comporta en clases de defensa? creo que algo le preocupa de esa clase...

-Quieres decir?

-Aunque... puede que no sea la asignatura en sí..- empezó a decir la chica con una sonrisa.

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Pues... que creo que más que la asignatura, es el profesor...

-Hermione, no querrás decir que le va a poner los cuernos a Snape con Rolved, no?

-No he dicho tanto! Yo sólo creo que puede sentirse atraído por él...

-No sé, pero si Snape se entera no quiero saber que les pasará a ninguno de los dos... Pero, si te pones a pensar... Tom es más joven, más simpático, y.. no sé, yo lo preferiría a Snape. Aunque puestos a preferir.- Ron sonrió.- prefiero a la profesora Moss...

-Ron, te acuerdas, verdad, que estás saliendo conmigo?.- le preguntó Hermione.

-Claro, cariño, claro que me acuerdo. No te sientas celosa...- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mano. Le hubiera hecho algo más pero estaban en medio de la sala común, llena de gente y de mirones...

Mientras, unos pisos más arriba, un joven de diecisiete años, pelo negro y ojos esmeralda, en ese momento cerrados, dormía profundamente, y se adentraba al mundo de los sueños de la mano de Morfeo...

Harry se encontraba sentado en una grada de piedra, era de noche, y no veía más allá de pocos metros. Bajó la vista, y pudo distinguir que había una pista de baloncesto. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad que le rodeaba, pudo distinguir un edificio un poco más lejos, estaba en una escuela muggle!! Por qué las escuelas de magia no acostumbraban a tener canchas de baloncesto, cierto?

De repente algo captó su atención, una sombra se movía al otro lado. La sombra fue avanzando hasta situarse justo en medio de la pista, alzó la cabeza y vio a Harry, levantó un brazo y movió un dedo para indicarle al joven que bajara y se reuniera con ella. Harry, un poco asustado así lo hizo. Fue bajando poco a poco, cada vez más cerca de esa sombra y cada vez percibiendo mejor los detalles que la completaban.

Era alta, vestida de negro, el pelo corto. Era un hombre.

Harry pisó el suelo de la cancha y después de dudar unos segundos, siguió avanzando. A menos de un metro entre él y la sombra, Harry acabó distinguiendo el color de los ojos, un rojo intenso que se le hacía extraño no haber visto desde lo alto de las gradas, pues brillaban como un faro en lo alto de un acantilado.

La sombra sonrió, dejando al descubierto unos dientes blancos perfectos. Harry se estremeció. La sombra dio un paso hacia delante, y cuando puso sus manos en las caderas de Harry, una suave música empezó a sonar. Como hipnotizado por la melodía, Harry puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de aquel hombre misterioso.

Los dos empezaron a bailar, y no llevaban ni dos minutos que Harry reconoció la canción. Era la canción que había bailado el día de Halloween con el profesor Rolved! miró al desconocido y vio, que se trataba del maestro.

Harry empezó a temblar. Qué hacía bailando con ese hombre? Por qué le latía así de fuerte el corazón? Intentó salir de los fuertes brazos de Tom, pero éste no le dejó.

-Sshht... Harry, relájate.

Pero Harry no podía hacerlo. Se estaba bien en esos brazos, sí, pero él no quería a su profesor, Harry quería y amaba a Severus!

El chico iba a hablar, cuando Tom lo acercó más a su cuerpo y después de sonreír, bajó sus labios hasta posarse sobre los de Harry. Cuando éste notó la presión quiso oponerse, pero la sensación de familiaridad se apoderó de él y no pudo más que dejar paso a esa lengua insistente para que se encontrara con la suya.

Con ese sólo contacto, Harry pudo sentir, dentro de sí, en el lugar donde se encuentra el corazón, una agradable sensación de confort, o más bien, una sensación de encontrarse en casa... Pero que tendría el profesor Rolved que le hiciese pensar de esa manera? su hogar se encontraba allí donde estuviese Severus. Y cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, no pudo más que zafarse de esos brazos y gritar.

-Nooooo!!!!!!

Harry se incorporó. Sudando y jadeando. Miró a su alrededor, y después de cerciorarse de estar en su cama, en el dormitorio de Gryffindor y no en una cancha de baloncesto de cualquier escuela muggle, volvió a tumbarse.

**Dios, no puedo creer que haya tenido un casi sueño erótico con el profesor Rolved... **-se dijo Harry.- **Por que estoy seguro, que si me hubiese despertado, el profesor me hubiese retenido, y.... bueno, no creo que hubiese aguantado mucho más... **_Así, que de verdad te gusta?? _**No! es que... no es que me guste. Es más bien, que su presencia, y todo él, me trasmiten una sensación de paz y bienestar. O al menos eso es lo que he sentido en el sueño... Aunque cuando estoy con él en clases, la sensación es más bien de conocerle de toda la vida... AAAHH!!!!! No sé que me pasa!!! **- Harry empezó a dar vueltas en la cama, cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos.- **Espero que Sev no se entere... Aunque.... yo no quería que pasara nada! **_Ya, por eso hace un rato has dicho que menos mal que te habías despertado, no? Si no quisieses, daba igual estar dormido, no lo hubieses permitido, es tu sueño y tú mandas en ellos. _**Ah! cállate! no hay quien te soporte!.**

****

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

K tal??? les gustó? espero k sip.

Aunk creo k Harry me kdó un poco ( _sólo un poco?)_ paranoico... ¬¬ Sobre todo cuando habla con el profesor Rolved. Po bueno, así es como me lo imagino yo n.n

Espero k os haya gustado.....

dewwwwwwwwwwww

niea, The midnight princess

_---la memoria tiende a idealizar--- lo dijo el otro día mi padre, y tiene razón xD _


	7. Capítulo 6

Holaaaaaaaaaa, siento el retraso... vv las explicaciones están al final de fic, así k ahora sin más dilación, los revius y después el nuevo capítulo!

**Enide-Kant:** Un dibujo de mi fic!!! K ilusionnnnnn Kyyaaa no sabes lo contenta k estoy!! n.nno paxa nada si la ropa no es igual.... Si soy miembro de la orden Severusiana, ya me iré pasando a ver si lo veo, y si no cuando lo cuelgues me avisas... Acias por el reviu y trankila k Harry no le va a poner los cuernos a Sev...xD

**Chibi-Kaisie: **Holaaaaa Acias por el reviu! lo de pk Harry se siente como se siente, se sabrá al final... jejeje y bueno, Severus no sale mucho no, po ya avisé. Aunque en este sale un pokitín al final xD Dewww y k te guste el capi!

**Cerdo Volador: **La li hoo Lucero-chan! yo no hago sufrir a Harryto...xD Y tienes razón tanto Severus como Tommy son muuuy lindos! Bueno, espero k te guste el capi!! y ya se k no me harás caso, po no trates muy mal a Axcel, si? Esk el pobeshito me da pena... vv Chaoooooo

**Selene salamander: **Uola acias por el reviu! encantada de k te guste este fic, y k tmb te gustara Sleeping alive n.n con Harry y Sev.... pos ya verás... Deww y k te guste el capi!

**LaDamaNorris: **Holaaaaaaaa Si Harry ama a Sev po se siente atraído hacia su otra mitad...Aunk no es sólo por eso......jejejeje ya verás.... y bueno, siento haber tardado tanto....vv k lo disfrutes!

**Canutablack: **bueno, pos ya actualicé. Muuuchas gracia spor tus revius!! me alegra k te guste mi fic! espero k te guste el capi!!!!!!

Pos ahora, ya, el fic:

la oruga mutante films presenta:

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando esa mañana empezaron las clases, Harry tuvo que intentar concentrarse y dejar de pensar en el sueño. Pues si seguía despistado, podría ser que el profesor Rolved volviera a preguntarle qué le pasaba...

Primero tuvieron, herbología, después historia de la magia, el almuerzo y después adivinación y medimagia. Alice Moss, la profesora de ésta última, les mandó hacer un trabajo sobre el procedimiento de la magia sanitaria al curar huesos.

-Y encima de 75 centímetros! la tía se ha pasado...- dijo Ron, como siempre quejándose.

-Bueno, mejor que vayamos ya a la biblioteca, entonces.- propuso Harry.

Pero en ese momento Hermione y Ron se pararon y se miraron incómodos.

-Qué pasa?

-Es que...- empezó Hermione.- Ron y yo, bueno... teníamos pensado ir a la habitación de las necesidades, y bueno...

-Oh!! de acuerdo, ya lo haré yo, no pasa nada.- dijo Harry alegre, pero con un deje de tristeza. Dio dos pasos hacia delante y les dijo.- Recordar la protección, eh?

Y se fue. Al entender lo que había dicho Harry, Hermione se puso roja y Ron le dijo:

-Tranquilo, lo haremos!

Cosa que le valió un codazo de parte de su novia.

Harry llevaba más de media hora intentando escribir algo para el ensayo de medimagia, y no había ni llegado a los diez centímetros. Había mirado en un montón de libros pero no encontraba nada que le sirviera... Si sólo hubiese puesto más atención! si Hermione estuviera con él!

-Haciendo los deberes?

Harry se giró, asustado. Era el profesor Rolved. **Ah! que susto me ha dado!**

-Eh, sip, los de medimagia.

-Ah! de qué tratan?

- Ensayo de 75cm. sobre la cura de huesos con magia.

-Pues no lo llevas muy bien, cierto?

Harry se puso rojo, y negó con la cabeza.

-Quieres que te ayude?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Quería que alguien le ayudara, sí, pero de entre todos el único que Harry quería que no fuera ese alguien, era precisamente el profesor Rolved. Bastante tenía ya como para ahora pasar aún más tiempo con él...

Pero era mejor pasar más tiempo con él e intentar mantener alejados determinados pensamientos, que no presentar los deberes.

- No me gustaría hacerle perder el tiempo...- dijo Harry, educadamente.

- Si me lo hicieras perder no me habría ofrecido, hombre.

Con eso Harry sonrió. Tom tomó ese gesto como un sí, y se sentó frente al chico.

- Pues bien, veamos....- cogió el pergamino de Harry y leyó lo que hasta ahora había escrito.

- Para empezar está bien, pero ahora tienes que ahondar en como interfiere la magia con el calcio y los huesos. Recuerdas si la profesora dijo algo?

Harry le dijo de lo que se acordaba y con algunos comentarios del profesor Rolved, fue haciendo el trabajo.

Estuvieron casi otra hora más, hasta que Harry hubo acabado. Cuando miró cuantos centímetros había escrito, se quedó pasmado.

-Un metro con cinco! Es el trabajo más largo que he hecho en mi vida!.- miró al profesor, que estaba de pie, apoyado con los codos en la mesa.- Muchas gracias.

- De nada, es todo un placer. /Y no sabes cuanto..../

Tom se inclinó un poco más para coger uno de los libros que habían utilizado, y algo se le salió por el cuello de la túnica. Era un colgante en forma de colmillo, de cristal y de un color lila muy oscuro, casi negro.

Harry lo vio y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Al verlo, Tom sólo sonrió y se lo volvió a guardar.

Al desaparecer de su vista, Harry pestañeó un par de veces, sin entender bien que le había pasado.

- Ahora creo que sí debería irme.- dijo el profesor.- si necesitas más ayuda, no dudes en decírmelo.

-Sí señor.

Tom se marchó y Harry empezó a guardar las cosas. No podía dejar de pensar en que había estado haciendo los deberes por una hora y ésta le había pasado volando! encima, para más inrri, los había estado haciendo con el profesor Rolved, a quien se suponía tenía que evitar por su extraño comportamiento hacia él...

**Bueno, para ser sinceros no ha hecho nada extraño durante este rato... Puede que todo fueran imaginaciones mías y de mi mente adolescente...Aunque la sensación de conocerle seguro no es una imaginación. **

Harry cerró la mochila, se la colgó al hombro y salió de la biblioteca hacia la sala común.

Después de media hora ya era el tiempo de la cena, así que Harry dejó el libro de Qudditch que estaba leyendo y se fue hacia el gran Comedor. Al entrar vio que Ron y Hermione también acababan de llegar así que se fue a sentar con ellos. Pasó por delante de la mesa de profesores y vio como el profesor Rolved y Severus estaban hablando. O más bien, Tom hablaba a un Sev que pasaba olímpicamente de él, o eso hacía creer, por que por el brillo peligroso que tenía en los ojos, Harry pudo ver que si Tom no callaba, tendrían que ir buscando un nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras.

En esa ocasión, Tom no contaba nada sobre su vegetarianismo, ese día tocaba explicar a Severus, su primera clase de vuelo. Pero al ver como Harry entraba al Gran Comedor, decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

- Sabes Severus. Harry Potter me cae bien.- dijo en el tono más casual que pudo.

Severus, a la sola mención de ese nombre, empezó a prestar atención a las palabras de Tom, mientras buscaba con la vista a su pareja.

Tom, al ver que el profesor de pociones le escuchaba (aunque éste no mostrar ningún cambio) prosiguió:

- Sí, creí que sería un niñato creído al que se le habían subido los humos, pero no.

_Jaja, Sev, eso es lo que tú pensaste al principio, a que sí? _"Cállate, que no me dejas escuchar..." _Estás celoso..._ n.n Pero Severus no le contestó, el otro profesor seguía hablando.

- Pero la verdad, es que es todo lo contrario. Muy sencillo y humilde. Eso sí, /y ahora cae la bomba/ baila muy bien. (NA- aunk todo el mundo diga k Harry baila mal, Rowling nunca lo dice, en el libro pone k él no kería bailar, y sino, pos da igual ha aprendido xD) y por lo que pude notar tiene un cuerpo bastante musculoso...

Severus estuvo a punto de escupir el vino que tenía en la boca, pero haciendo gala de su autocontrol, tragó, respiró hondo e hizo como si nada.

- No se le da mal la defensa, pero la medimágia no es lo suyo. Le he tenido que ayudar esta tarde con los deberes.... Una hora con él en la biblioteca!.- dijo, remarcándolo bien para que Snape lo oyera.

Acabó el plátano que tenía como postre y con un hasta mañana se despidió. /Espero que esto te de que pensar _querido _Severus./

Mientras, aun en la mesa de profesores, Snape estaba haciendo esfuerzos para relajarse. "Pero quien se ha creído que es? Tendré que hablar con Harry." Se dijo, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaban a martes y que no vería a Harry hasta el viernes... "Sólo son tres días, tengo que confiar en él"

El hombre se levantó, pues las palabras de Tom le habían quitado el apetito, y se fue a sus aposentos.

El año pasado, después de que Severus y Harry reconocieran lo que sentían el uno por el otro, con ayuda de la poción claro, se había visto cada noche. Pero ahora, Harry tenía que estudiar para los éxtasis y sólo se veían las noches de los viernes, sábados y domingos.

Llegó el miércoles, y Harry entregó el trabajo de medimagia, y mientras la clase estaba practicando el hechizo que acababan de aprender para curar huesos, la profesora fue corrigiéndolos. Al finalizar la clase, Harry recibió el suyo, con un 9,75!

- Muy bien señor Potter, nadie lo diría con la poca atención que presta en clases...- le dijo la profesora Moss.

Harry no pudo más que ruborizarse.

La profesora acabó de repartir los trabajos, y se dirigió a la clase:

-Bien, veo que sólo la señorita Granger ha conseguido unir las dos partes del hueso que les he entregado... Espero que para el viernes todos me lo traigáis unido. Recordar que el hechizo es: _Osus reparo._

Harry y sus amigos salieron de clases, Hermione muy contenta por su diez en el trabajo.

-Qué habéis sacado vosotros?

- Yo un siete, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba...- dijo Ron.- lo hice ayer a toda prisa...

- Y tú Harry?.- preguntó Hermione.

Harry sacó el trabajo de la mochila y se lo enseñó.

- Un nueve setenta y cinco! Vaya Harry, muy bien!

- Tio, cómo te lo has hecho? Le pediste ayuda a tu churri?.- preguntó Ron.

- Ron, cuántas veces te he dicho que no le llames así!?.- se enfadó Harry.

Y es que Ron, siempre que se refería a Snape, como no le podía insultar, decía que era la churri de Harry, aunque para Harry, eso sonaba también a insulto.

- Cómo un día te pille llamándole así, no creo que salgas vivo...

- Tú me defenderías verdad? Soy tú mejor amigo.

- No sé, no sé...- dijo Harry en broma. Aunque muy en el fondo, esperaba no tener nunca que escoger entre Ron y Severus.- Cambiando de tema... me ayudó el profesor Rolved...

- Vaya! pues si que sabe! para que te hayan puesto casi igual de nota que Hermione....- acabó Ron.

Después se fueron a la sala común a dejar las mochilas y fueron a cenar. De vuelta a Gryffindor, se pusieron a hacer los deberes. Harry hizo los de transformaciones y hechizos, después le tocaba curar el hueso para medimágia, pero tenía sueño y como no era para mañana, decidió hacerlo al día siguiente.

-------------

Harry se encontraba en el pasillo que llevaba hacia la sala de profesores. la varita en el bolsillo y en cada mano un trozo de un hueso. Había estado toda la tarde intentando unirlo, pero no le salía. Ron y Hermione le ayudaron, pero tampoco consiguieron nada, así que finalmente, Harry había decidió ir a pedirle ayuda al profesor Rolved. No que le entusiasmara la idea, pero al menos así tendría hechos los deberes.

Llamó a la puerta y oyó como le daban permiso para entrar. Abrió y se encontró a Tom, pero también a Severus... **Mierda! no quiero que me vea pidiéndole ayuda! A Sev no le cae bien, se lo tomaría mal...Y, oh! no! Severus estudió medimagia...Por qué no me acordé antes, él debe saber hacer esto... **Harry estaba a punto de inventarse cualquier excusa sobre sus deberes de pociones, cuando Tom, que había visto los trozos de huesos que Harry traía, se levantó y se le acercó.

- Ah! Harry, vienes a que te ayude? Me alegro.- dijo sonriendo, y con el rabillo del ojo, viendo la reacción de Severus.- Qué nota te pusieron? te sirvió mi ayuda?.

Harry, que se había girado hacia el profesor de defensa, miraba de reojo a su amante, quien todo y tener la cara escondida detrás del libro, se le notaba tenso, pues los nudillos de las manos se le habían puesto blancos de tan fuerte que cogía el libro.

- Si... -dijo Harry, no siendo demasiado consciente de lo que le estaban diciendo.

- Harry, vienes a mi despacho?

- Qué?! No, podemos hacerlo aquí?.- preguntó Harry. **No quiero que Severus se enfade más!**

- No quiero molestar al profesor Snape.

- Pero...

- Potter, haga caso a su profesor.- habló Severus des de detrás del libro. Y a Harry se le paró el corazón al oír esa voz tan fría, mucho más aún que cuando se odiaban.

Harry agachó la cabeza y se fue, Tom tuvo que contener las ganas de sonreír.

Harry logró unir los huesos con la ayuda de Tom, pero estaba triste. Sabía que Severus era bastante celoso. Y que des de el día del baile de Halloween no quería que Tom y él se juntaran mucho, aunque nunca hasta entonces hubiesen compartido nada más que el aula donde uno daba las clases y el otro las recibía.

Y también sabía, que cuando llegase a sus aposentos, tendría que explicarse, pues encima, Snape tenía el graduado en medimagia... **Como se me pudo olvidar!** se reprendió.

Llegó a las mazmorras, delante el cuadro de la noche estrellada de Van Ghog, y dijo la contraseña. El cuadro se abrió, dándole paso a una sala de muebles de caoba y sofás negros.

En un sillón, de espaldas a él, con un libro en el regazo, se encontraba Severus.

- Holaaaa!!.- dijo con la voz cariñosa de siempre. Esperando que en verdad, su pareja no estuviera enfadada.

Pero cuando se quedaron cara a cara, la mirada negra que recibió le indicó claramente que Severus sí, estaba enfadado, y mucho.

- Hoy no te reúnes con tu querido Tom?.

- Severus, sé lo que piensas, y nada de eso es verdad...

- Y qué pienso si se puede saber?

Harry suspiró, se giró a su derecha y cogió una silla. La puso delante de su pareja, se sentó y empezó a hablar.

- Mira, para empezar entre él y yo no hay nada, ok?.- la cara de Severus siguió imperturbable.- Puede que no te lo acabes de creer, pero es verdad que cuando estábamos bailando no sabía que era Rolved... Lo supe justo cuando tú llegaste! .- la cara de su amante sin cambios.- Y, bueno, por lo de los deberes... me encontró en la biblioteca haciendo un ensayo sobre la cura de huesos y se ofreció a ayudarme, yo no se lo pedí! y no le iba a decir que no para que la profesora Moss me suspendiera...

- Me lo podrías haber pedido a mi.- habló por primera vez Severus.

Harry se ruborizó: - Es que... no me acordé de que tenías el graduado en medimagia hasta hoy que te he visto en la sala de profes...- Harry respiró hondo y continuó- Mira, si el profesor no se hubiera levantado, te hubiese pedido ayuda para pociones y entonces te lo hubiese pedido...No tienes por que enfadarte. No me gusta...- le dijo mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo delante de él, ponía sus manos en sus rodillas y le miraba con ojos de perro abandonado.

Severus le miró y vio que decía la verdad, además, quién se podía resistir a esos ojos verdes? Al fin suspiró y le dijo:

- Anda, ven aquí.

Harry se sentó encima de Severus, apoyando su espalda en el pecho del hombre mayor.

- Harry, quiero que si tienes problemas, en cualquier asignatura, me pidas ayuda de acuerdo? Este año son tus éxtasis y no quiero que suspendas ningu...

- Por favor Sev, no hagas de profesor...- le pidió Harry mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Severus y cerraba los ojos.

- De acuerdo...- El profesor puso sus manos en la cintura del chico.- Y ahora, hablándote como tu pareja, no quiero que te acerques a ese crío, de acuerdo? Ya te dije que no me cae bien, esa sensación... Y sabes que me dijo?

- No.- dijo Harry, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero con una sonrisa.

- Que le caías bien. Y que tenías un buen cuerpo! No quiero que estés mucho con él y menos a solas.

- Y no es verdad, que tengo un buen cuerpo?.- dijo Harry, cogiendo las manos que Severus tenía en sus caderas y subiéndolas poco a poco por su torso.

- Sí, pero es todo mío.

Dicho eso, Severus empezó a besarle el cuello, pequeños besos, algún roce con la punta de la lengua... Sus manos seguían vagando por el torso de Harry.

- Sev?.- preguntó Harry, incorporándose un poco y mirando a su pareja.

- Si?

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.

Harry sonrió feliz, pues eran pocas las veces que Severus decía esas dos palabras. No era que no las sintiera, pero no sabía como decirlas.

- Y ahora, me las pagarás. Por no acordarte de mi graduado y por hacerme sufrir por culpa del maldito crío de Rolved.

Severus se levantó y después de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Harry, lo cogió por la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia la habitación.

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

Bueno, pos hasat akí, la verdad esk no os kejaréis eh?? k está bastante largo....

Bueno, tardé en escribirlo pk no sabía como escribir la charla de Harry y Sev sobre lo de los celos..... creo yo k no ha kdado mal.... espero k a vostrs os haya gustado....

Deciros k no kdan muchos capis, unos 3 (uno más, uno menos)

Espero vuestros comentarios k siempre me animan mucho!!

**Un pokiiiiito de propaganda:**

Mi fic de Agua está llegando a su fin, es un Harry/Draco aunk Dracono es el único interesado en el chico que vivió....xD

Hotel Ocean, k ya lleva 2 capis, es la precuela de Ocean Avenue, un universo alterno, vacaciones de verano al lado de la playa.....

Pos ya está! espero k a todos os vaya bien el nuevo curso escolar..... ( no kiero ir al instiiiiiii )

dewwwwww beshoooosssss

niea.


	8. Capítulo 7

Holaaaaaaa Akí teneis el siguiente capi de "nueva identidad" Llegué a los 50 revius!! k guay! jeje n.n llegaré a los 100??? a no sé... no creo, pk la historia ya está llegando a su fin ( kdan unos 2 capis más o menos....)

Bueno, ahora daremos paso a la contestación de los revius, ok??? bien

**liuny.- **Acias por el reviu!!! Bueno, Tom de Crío no tiene nada, nop. Po Sev lo ve como a una persona de 29 y Sev tiene 39 ( más o menos...Pk Rowling no pondrá cuantos años tene?? ya sabemos ( pk lo dice en 5) k Lucius tiene 41, así k cuantos tendrá Sev??) Pos, para él es un crío...jeje Bueno, espero k te guste el capi!! chaoooooo beshooossssss

**Chibi-Kaisie.- **Sip, me encanta dejar a la gente con las ganas...xD Bueno, acias por el reviu y espero k el capi tmb te guste n.n chaooo

**LaDamaNorris.- **holaaaaaa Acias por tu reviu!! jeje lo de churri, lo puse pk se meocurrió en ese momento..xD K se trae Tom entre manos... esto es una sorpresa..... es la bomba final jeje po no paxa nada pk no lo adivines, ( y tu no eres idiota, no puedes ser idiota escribiendo tan bien como o haces..... Ui, k peloteo...xD po va en serio n.n) Mejor k no lo sepas así te sorprenderé jeje y lo de las clases particulares....jajaja no eres la única, anad k no me gustaría ami tener a esos dos sólo para mi....( sin malinterpretar eh.... bueno, tmb puedes malinterpretar.... xD) Bueno, chikilla jeje espero k te guste el capi!! beshooss A! cuando puedas leete el epílogo de agua, k está hecho expresamente para ti y para Lucer-chan!! xD

**Cerdo volador.- **Holaaaa bueno, lo de hacer sufrir no es necesario k me lo digas, k ya lo sé xD Muchas acias por el reviu de agua!! k conste k lo hice por ti y por LaDama.... jejeje po k conste k yo nunca digo k se estén comiendo a Haruko.... sólo k Harry piensa en ella.... Bueno, Acias por el reviu!! k puedas escribir pronto un capítulo más de Deseos, y k disfrutes de este cap. Beshossssssssss

**Marth Mt.- **Holaaa bueno, ya te dije en el reviu k no me había olvidado, sólo k iba falta de tiempo...xD Acias por el reviu! Más slash entre Harry y Sev, bueno, de momento no podrá ser.... po kien sabe si al final pongo alguna escenita....jejeje Por lo de las falta, bueno intento no hacer po siempre se cuela alguna y encima yo soy catalana, así k estoy más acostumbrada a escribir en catalán.... por lo de los ¿ y ! pues, es pk en catalan no se ponen al principio.... y también pk me da vagancia...( sip, soy muuuuuuu vaga....)Espero k te guste el capi, y cuando lea el tuyo tranki k ya te dejaré algún reviu!! chaooooo

**Jean Snape.- **Holaaa Acias por el reviu! Sip, Tom es tan malvado.. aix, si esk nuestro amo....jeje Y nop, tienes razón mejor k Voldie se aleje de Sev celoso...xD pk si no, no será necesario k Harry luche contra él...

**Canuta Black.- **Siempre pensando en lo mismo...¬¬ xD aunk no eres la única...jeje lo corté pk no estaba inspirada en escribir una escenitaentre esos dos, po me alegro de k me perdones n.n Akí tienes el capi! Acias por el reviu y espero con ganas k tu tmb pongas el último de El misterio Snape,...jejeje chao beshosss

Bueno, pos ahora ya sip, el capítulo!!!!!

la oruga mutante films presenta: 

**--- CAPÍTULO 7 ---**

****

Harry se dirigía hacia un árbol que había cerca del lago. Ese sábado Severus estaba muy ocupado corrigiendo exámenes y le había dicho a Harry que no se pasara hasta después de cenar, aunque no sabía si para entonces habría acabado...

Llegó al árbol y dejó el libro que llevaba para leer en su regazo, aun sin abrirlo. Empezó a pensar en el día en el que Severus se había enfadado con él, todo por unos simples celos producidos por el profesor Rolved... Harry le había dicho que a él no le gustaba, que como ya le había contado, sentía una especie de atracción hacia el profesor por la extraña sensación de ya conocerle, pero nada más. Por su puesto, no le había contado nada sobre el casi sueño erótico con el profesor, no estaba seguro de que Severus entendiera lo que era un simple sueño causado por hormonas y nada más... Por muy joven que una vez hubiese sido su pareja.

Al fin, decidió coger el libro y empezar a leerlo.

Había empezado como una obligación, pues para el trabajo sobre vampiros que les había mandado el profesor Rolved, tenían que comparar las verdades sobre esos seres, con lo que los muggles creían de ellos. Hermione, siempre tan aplicada, le había dado a Harry un libro llamado "entrevista con el vampiro", escrito por una mujer muggle que describía con bastante exactitud a los vampiros de verdad.

Había leído ese libro, y le había gustado mucho, tanto, que ahora estaba leyendo la segunda parte, "Lestat el vampiro".

Fue pasando el rato, y Harry iba leyendo, sin ser consciente de que unos ojos anaranjados le miraban fijamente des de una ventana de los primeros pisos.

Pasada casi una hora, empezaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve. Éstos y la cada vez más faltante luz, hicieron que Harry se levantara y dejase de leer. Pero en vez de dirigirse al castillo decidió ir a dar un paseo por el lago, que ya estaba congelándose. Encogió el libro, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Le gustaba el invierno. Estaban a mediados de noviembre y el lago ya estaba congelándose, la mayoría de árboles ya no tenían hojas y en el cielo ya se podían ver algunas estrellas. Se paró cerca de la orilla del lago y alzó la vista al cielo. Tan bien se sentía, tan en paz consigo mismo, y tan concentrado en el paisaje invernal que tenía delante, que no notó como esos ojos anaranjados que habían estado observándole mientras leía, ahora se dirigían al árbol donde había estado sentado. La persona se escondió detrás del grueso tronco y con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, alzó la varita y dirigió un rayo de luz violeta al suelo cerca de Harry.

Harry, que seguía mirando las estrellas no se dio cuenta, y siguió con la vista en el cielo por un buen rato más hasta que empezando a notar el frío de la noche decidió irse hacia el castillo. Seguramente Ron y Hermione ya estarían en la sala común.

Harry avanzó un paso, sin ser consciente de que pisaba el suelo encantado. Cuando puso el pie en el suelo blanquecino por la nieve, resbaló. El pie se le fue hacia delante y cayó de culo al suelo, intentó levantares pero no podía, volvía a caerse, lo intentó una vez más y nada. Con un bufido lo probó por tercera vez, sin darse cuenta de que con tanta caída había ido retrocediendo y estaba muy cerca de la orilla del lago. Intentó volverse a levantar y volvió a caer, pero no en la superficie del suelo ligeramente blanda por la nieve, sino en el débil hielo que tenía el lago, que debido al peso de Harry se rompió haciendo que el chico cayera al agua helada.

Harry no sabia nadar mucho, pero aunque hubiese sabido el agua estaba tan helada que no podía moverse. Las ropas empapadas y frías también se le pegaban a la piel, haciendo la sensación de frío mucho más grande.

Empezó a gritar, pidiendo auxilio.

Tom, que había estado esperando pacientemente a que Harry cayese, salió de detrás del árbol, dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan. "Salvar a Harry, estar con él en la enfermería y así que el chico sintiera más aprecio por él".

Caminó unos pasos y entonces hizo como si oyera a Harry por primera vez. Empezó a correr dirección al lago. Cuando Harry le vio se puso a gritar con más fuerza.

- Profesor por favor! No puedo.. aguantar, mucho....

Tom se quitó la túnica y se arremangó las mangas de la túnica, seguidamente se tiró al lago, dio dos brazadas y se quedó junto a Harry, quien al verse salvado se agarró con fuerza al cuello de su profesor. El chico estuvo unos segundos recobrando la respiración, cuando estuvo mejor notó como Tom lo tenía cogido fuertemente por la cintura y se ruborizó. También notó que se había arremangado las mangas de la camisa, y cuando iba a alzar la vista para darle las gracias, se fijó en una especie de tatuaje que llevaba el profesor en el ante brazo izquierdo; era una calavera con una serpiente que le salía de la boca.

- Tú! .- gritó Harry, haciendo esfuerzos inútiles para deshacerse del abrazo.- Eres un mortífago! me, nos has engañado a todos!

Entonces, en mitad de toda su rabia y sorpresa, Harry se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Tom habían cambiado de color, tenía un trozo de ojo anaranjado, y un trozo rojo.

- Llevas lentillas?- le preguntó.

Tom, que no había notado que las lentillas se le moviesen, se sorprendió por la pregunta. Y aunque no estaba en sus planes, se dio a conocer. Con un pase de varita hizo desaparecer las lentillas, dejando a la vista de Harry sus grandes ojos rojos.

- Vol...demort! Pero, tú...- Harry no se lo podía creer.

El aludido sonrió, y después de un leve shht.... sacó su varita otra vez y le lanzó un desmayus a Harry, después lo sacó del lago, dejándolo en el suelo de la orilla. Él también salió del agua, siendo consciente por primera vez del frío que tenía. Se aplicó un hechizo secador y calentador y después de acercarse a Harry, también se los lanzó a él.

- No sé que voy a hacer contigo Harry... No estaba en mis planes que me descubrieras ahora... Pero las cosas pasan por una razón y espero que esta razón me favorezca...- acabó diciendo Tom mientras cogía su túnica del suela y se la ponía.

- Ahora tendremos que irnos, querido Harry...

Cogió a Harry del suelo y se dirigió hacia los límites de Hogwarts, de allí se iría a su casa.

Pero Tom no fue consciente de que unos ojos azules y unos marrones habían estado, des de que Harry se cayó al agua, muy atentos a sus movimientos.

--------------------

- A ver, por favor señorita Granger, cálmese y cuénteme lo que dice le ha pasado a Harry y al profesor Rolved.

- Al profesor no le ha pasado nada! Es Harry!!.- respondió Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. - Mira señor director, Ron y yo estábamos...- se puso roja.- paseando por el castillo, y Harry había ido a leer al lago. Cuando Ron y yo acabamos nuestro... paseo, fuimos a la sala común, y al ver que no había vuelto, todo y que estaba nevando a fuera, pues decidimos irle a buscar... y... Señor director, se llevó a Harry!!

Ron, se acercó a su novia y le puso las manos en los hombros.

- Sh... Tranquila Hemione.....- intentó calmarla, pero al ver que sus intentos habían sido inútiles, decidió seguir contando la historia él.- Bajamos hasta el segundo piso, y al llegar allí nos asomamos a una ventana a ver si le veíamos, y vimos como estaba mirando al cielo. Íbamos a buscarlo cuando vimos que se movía y entonces se cayó al lago, estábamos a punto de irle a buscar cuando vimos al profesor Rolved, que iba corriendo, el profesor se tiró al agua y cogió a Harry. Por que Harry no sabe nadar, y... Bueno, pues eso, el profesor Rolved lo cogió, hablaron un poco y entonces Harry se desmayó! el profesor lo dejó en la orilla del lago levitando y entonces se lo llevó!!!! lo cogió en brazos y se fueron! Decidimos venir a decírselo, a lo mejor usted sabe algo....

Dumbledore, que había escuchado el relato en silencio, sólo asintió, se levantó y después de echar unos cuantos polvos floo a la chimenea, llamó a Snape para que viniera a su despacho.

- Señor Wasley, podría llevar a la señorita Granger a la enfermería apara que le diesen un calmante?

- Pero, y qué van ha hacer con Harry?

- Harry? qué le pasa a Harry?.- dijo Severus, que acababa de llegar.

- Ahora te lo explico Severus, Ron por favor, lleva a Hermione a la enfermería...

Ron agachó la cabeza y hizo que Hermione se levantara. La chica respiraba entrecortadamente, y le caían lágrimas de vez en cuándo.

Cuando los dos Gryffindors se hubieron marchado, Dumbledore miró a Severus.

- Severus, siento decirte, que el profesor Rolved se ha llebado a Harry. Aunque sería mejor decir, que Voldemort se lo ha llevado...

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

Wuolaaaaa k os pareció?? sé k es un poco corto, po esk si no, hubiese kdado demasiado largo....jeje

Espero k os haya gustado, y a ver si me dejáis un reviucito, eh??? jejej xD

dewwwwwwww beshosss

niea

_---Nunca supe qué era soñar, hasta que soñé contigo.--- _


	9. Capítulo 8

Hola!!!!!k Tal?? espero k muuu bien! xD No os podreis kjar eh? k en 5 días ya teneis el siguiente capi eh??? jeje si esk soy la mejor....xD (k humilde k soy n.n po esk no sé pk me siento feliz..... jjajajaja con lo mal k lo he hecho en la clase de gimnasia...¬¬ Si esk yo para el deporte no valgoo...v.v)

Beno, pos ahora los revius!!!!!!!

**Canutablack- **Como me has pedido..jeje akí tienes nuevo cap! espero k te guste, y bueno..... es normal k no te fies del amo... ( yo tmpoco lo haría... ; ) ) jeje Acias por el reviu!!!!! k disfrutes el capi!

**Kat basted- **Holaaaaaaa !! aun tienes dedos? si? bien. Pos sip, Dumbi sabía k era Voldie, y pk lo contrató.... se sabrá en el proximo capi!! jejeje Espero k te guste!!y muchas acias por tu reviu!

**Cerdo Voldaor- **Holaaaa Jejeje Se te fue l inspiración?? nooooo!!! espero k te vuelva pronto! Bueno, acia spor el reviu y sip, se descubrió todo TAXÁN TAXÁN...Ka paxará? a.... Bueno, me alegro k te gustaran las canciones k te dije jejeje ( yo ahra estoy cuchando la de Lovers in the backseat, the Scisor sisters jeje n.n) y no me des las gracias, yo estoy encantada de pervertir a la gente xD Espero k te guste el capi!! chaoo beshos.

**Maniatica Lovegood.- **Hola!b jejje acias por lo de fabulosa historia n.n, como ves sólo he tardado 5 días.... y para mi esto es poco jeje Espero k te guste el capi y muchas acias por el reviu!

**liuny.- **Hola!! Sip, Sevie al rescate! po junto con Dumbie!1 ( vaya par...¬¬ xD) sip, el pobre Harry estoy segura k si existiera de verdad nos mandaría unos cuantos cruciatus a todas...xD O puede k sí sienta algo por Draco, o Sev o Voldie??? xD Por lo de faltar, sólo kda un capi más y el epílogo!! ya lo tengo pensadito todo...jijiji Bueno, muchas acias por el reviu y espero k te guste el capi!! chauu beshos.

**Mirug.- **Acias jejeje de verdad, pos bueno akí tienes la continuación, espero k tmb te guste!! n.n

Bueno, pos ya están tooodos los revius!

Agradeced k teneis hoy el capi a Canutablack, k si no hasta mañana no lo hubieseis leido...xD

Por eso, y pk sus fics siempre me alegran el día! se lo dedico a ella. Este capi va por ti canuta!! jajaja ( espero k esto te de ánimos para seguir escribiendo...n.n xD k pexada k soy jeje)

Enga pos,

la oruga mutante films presenta:

**--- CAPÍTULO 8 ---**

---oooOOOooo---

-Quéeeeee????!!!! Albus.... Ese crío se ha llevado a Harry!? Y que tiene que ver el señor oscuro en est...

Severus no acabó la frase. La luz del entendimiento se le había encendido.

- Me estás diciendo, que el maldito crío ese, era _quien tú ya sabes_?

Albus asintió.

- Y tú lo sabias! Lo sabias y le dejaste entrar en la escuela! Pero... serás....

Severus no lo podía entender. Albus Dumbledore siempre había sido un mago un poco excéntrico, pero lo de contratar a Voldemort como profesor, era la gota que hacía colmar el baso. Y encima se había llevado a Harry!

- Severus, déjame explicártelo todo...

El aludido levantó la cabeza, que había estado apoyando en sus manos. Miró al hombre que tenía enfrente, dispuesto a escucharle, pero si no tenía una buena razón, si Voldemort había herido a Harry, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Lejos de allí, unos ojos esmeraldas se abrían poco a poco.

Harry miró a su alrededor. No recordaba haberse ido a dormir... Estaba en una estancia no muy grande, las paredes de color crema, una armario y una puerta era lo único que había en ella, a parte de la cama en la que estaba acostado. Las sábanas eran de un color azul oscuro, tan oscuro que parecía negro. Se incorporó y se quitó las sábanas de encima, dispuesto a levantarse y averiguar donde se encontraba. Pero al querer salir de la cama, y notar el frío que hacía fuera de la protección de las sábanas, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada en la parte de arriba! y a bajo... sólo unos pantalones negros de pijama! Esos pantalones no eran suyos, la habitación no estaba en Hogwarts... ¿Dónde estaba?

Justo entonces, los recuerdos de horas antes le inundaron el cerebro. Él leyendo un libro en los jardines de Hogwarts, había empezado a nevar y había ido a pasear, se había detenido a observar como el cielo se oscurecía y entonces, se había caído al lago! se ahogaba, pero alguien se tiró a rescatarle... ¿Quién había sido? **Fue el profesor Rolved!... pero...** Entonces, en su mente, los vio, unos ojos rojos, que le miraban fijamente... **Era Voldemort! debo estar en su guarida! **

Después de que el entendimiento se hubiera hecho presente y de que se hubiera relajado un poco, Harry entendió el comportamiento del profesor hacia él.

**La sensación de conocerle, era porque conozco a Voldemort... Que por supuesto he tenido persiguiéndome toda la vida... Era más amable conmigo para ganarse mi confianza! Y si me trataba tan bien y parecía que me seducía... debía ser para que me enamorara de él y me uniera a los mortífagos! **_Harry.... creo que aquí te has pasado... _**Puede que sí. **contestó Harry ruborizándose levemente. **Pero...**

No acabó sus pensamientos, había oído un ruido detrás de la puerta. Dos segundos después. La persona que él había creído que era Tom Rolved, apareció en el dintel de la puerta. Para sorpresa de Harry, vestido como un muggle normal y corriente.

- Vaya Harry, ya te has despertado?

Al ver a Voldemort allí, sonriéndole levemente, le hizo pensar, que debían ser las únicas personas que estuvieran en la casa... y que entonces, quien le había puesto esos pantalones había sido Voldemort!

- Tú! qué me has hecho?!.- gritó, mirándose el cuerpo.

Le podría haber puesto hasta la marca tenebrosa!

- No te he hecho nada. No sé que tanto miras....- dijo Voldemort avanzando unos pasos.

- Has sido tú quien me ha desnudado?.- dijo mirándole otra vez.

- Hombre... Desnudar, desnudar no. Te he dejado en calzoncillos... Muy monos por cierto...

Harry se ruborizó, pero recobró la compostura rápidamente, no tenía que olvidar que el que estaba allí parado quería su muerte.

- Qué quieres? .- le preguntó secamente.

- Más respeto Harry...- le contestó Voldemort mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en ella.

Al verlo, Harry se asustó y retrocedió, chocando contra la cabecera de la cama.

- Tranquilo... no te voy a hacer nada, Harry...

El aludido le dirigió una mala mirada. Voldemort suspiró y se levantó.

-Sólo quería preguntarte si te apetecían unas galletas y un poco de té...

Harry tardó unos segundos en procesar la información. De todas las posibles contestaciones que se hubiera imaginado, esa no se acercaba a nada de lo pensado. Pero entonces Harry pensó que el té podría estar envenenado, sonrió, eso estaba mejor... No podía imaginarse un Voldemort tan amable.

- No gracias.

- No está envenenado, por si es lo que estás pensando... Pero si no quieres no pasa nada...

Voldemort se dirigió al armario y lo abrió.

- Aquí tienes ropa, coge la que quieras y ves a ducharte. El baño es la última puerta a la derecha del pasillo.

Dejó la puerta del armario abierta y se fue hacia la puerta que también estaba abierta.

- Si quieres comer, estaré en la sala.

Dicho eso cerró la puerta.

**Pero qué coño pasa aquí?! Ese no es Voldemort! Para empezar tendría que estar en un calabozo y no en una habitación tan... bonita. Y qué es eso de invitarme a un té? Por el amor de Merlín, estamos hablando de Voldemort!!! Ese no le ofrece un te ni a su madre.... **

Después de unos instantes sin decir nada, Harry pensó que lo que debía querer Voldemort era que bajase la guardia... **Bien, pues no lo conseguirá! **

Se giró para buscar su varita, pero no la encontró. Se levantó y la buscó debajo de la cama, dentro del armario... Hasta que se dio por vencido. **Bueno, al menos esto es más normal de alguien que me quiere matar... Dejarme sin defensa...**

El estómago le gruñó. De repente tenía mucha hambre....

Lejos de allí, otra vez en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore le había contado a Severus Snape, el por qué de la contratación de Tom Rolved, todo y sabiendo que era Voldemort, y por que no había ningún peligro para la seguridad de Harry.

-Bien, y no vamos a irle a buscar? .- preguntó el profesor de pociones cuando el director le hubo explicado todo el relato.

- Sí, pero primero tenemos que esperar un poco... Y prepararnos...

- Prepararnos? Tengo que hacer alguna poción? llamar a los aurores? Aunque por lo que me has contado, eso no sería necesario.....- dijo Severus, aun un poco reacio a la explicación que le había dado el director. Simplemente, era demasiado surrealista, pero eran magos no? vivían rodeados de cosas así...

- No... Le pagaremos con su misma moneda.- dijo Dumbledore.

A Severus, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, el director acababa de poner esa sonrisa que sólo él sabía poner, y que no presagiaba nada bueno....

---oooOOOooo---

Finalmente, después de estarse hora y media tumbado sin hacer nada y sólo oyendo las quejas de su estómago por la falta de alimento, Harry se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar ropa, no quería estar semidesnudo ante Voldemort...

Abrió el armario y vio que todo era ropa muggle. **Que raro... Estamos hablando de Voldemort, no?**

Como toda la ropa era negra, azul oscuro o verde, Harry decidió coger una camisa azul marino y unos tejanos negros. Al comprobar su talla, vio que le irían un poco grandes. _Debe ser la ropa de Voldie... _**Voldie? Pero porque siempre tienes que poner esos motes? Sevy-pooh, Harryto... **_No me los invento yo, se los inventan las escritoras de fan fics... _**Ya, lo que tú digas... Vamos a ducharnos que me muero de hambre... **

Harry se puso la ropa limpia en el brazo izquierdo y se dirigió a la puerta por la que había marchado Voldemort. Al abrirla, vio que daba a un pasillo y en este había tres puertas y una escalera que debía conducir a la planta baja.

**Así que el ojos rojos vive en un chalecito... **Se dijo Harry asomándose por la ventana. **Vaya! Estamos en las montañas! **

La vista desde la ventana en la que estaba Harry, daba a un pequeño jardín nevado, al lado del cual había edificada otro chalet. Si asomabas más la cabeza podías ver muchas más casas, y todas rodeadas de altas montañas cubiertas de nieve.

Recordando lo que Voldemort le había dicho, se dirigió a la puerta del fondo a la derecha.

Era un baño no muy grande, con las paredes blancas y el suelo de baldosas negras y blancas. Dejó la ropa encima la tapa del water y abrió el grifo del agua caliente para que empezara a templarse.

Después de unos minutos, se quitó el pantalón y el calzoncillo y se metió en la ducha. Se lavó el cabello, y el cuerpo y estuvo un rato simplemente dejando que el agua bajase por su cuerpo. No se creía que estuviera en casa de Voldemort, usando su baño como si de dos viejos amigos que después de mucho tiempo se encuentran, y deciden asar un fin de semana juntos... **Bueno, viejos "amigos" sí que somos.... **Se dijo mientras salía.

Poco después, ya vestido con la ropa que había cogido del armario de Voldemort, fue a bajar las escaleras. La camisa le iba un poco larga, y había tenido que darle una vuelta a las mangas para que se le vieran las manos, lo mismo pasaba con los pantalones, pero encima, éstos se le caían en la cintura, dejando que se le vieran los calzoncillos negros. **Parezco un skater... **_Pues a mi me encantan los skaters...( NA a mi tmb n.n) Te imaginas a Sev Con una camiseta y los pantalones por las rodillas?m..... _**Tú, conciencia pervertida, para de babear...¬¬**

Harry bajó las escaleras y se encontró de cara a la puerta que llevaba a la calle, giró a la izquierda y vio que al final de un pequeño pasillo había la sala donde Voldemort le había dicho que estaría.

Entró y vio que la estancia no era muy grande. Tenía una pequeña terraza que daba al jardín nevado, un poco más a la derecha una chimenea que chisporroteaba y delante un sofá negro con Voldemort sentado en él, leyendo. Completaban la estancia una pequeña estantería con un televisor, un aparato de música, muchos libros, dos cuadros y una mesita para el café.

- Te decidiste a comer?

- Mhm.- dijo Harry como respuesta.

- Supongo que esto debe de ser un sí...

Voldemort se levantó y agitando la varita hizo que desde la cocina una bandeja con sandwiches y agua fuera levitando hasta posarse en la mesita.

- Ven Harry, siéntate y come un poco...

Harry, sin decir nada, se acercó y empezó a comer. Voldemort, sentado en la otra punta del sofá, siguió leyendo el periódico.

Pasados unos minutos y harto de comer en silencio, Harry se decidió a hacer una pregunta que hacía mucho le rondaba por la cabeza.

- Como es que vives en una casa muggle, rodeado de cosas muggles, en lo que parece un pueblo de montaña muggle?

- Pues, aunque no lo creas, mi concepto sobre ellos ha cambiado...

- Ah...- dijo Harry, que por supuesto no se lo creía.- Dónde estamos?

Voldemort le miró y sólo le sonrió. Iba a volver a fijar la vista en el periódico, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Dejó el diario encima la mesa y Harry vio que llevaba por título _"La Aldosa informa" _

**Aldosa.... ¿Dónde está eso? **_En Andorra, cateto... _**Eh! sin insultar!.... y tú cómo lo sbaes? **_Soy tu conciencia, es normal que sepa más cosas que tú..._

Mientras, en el recibidor, Voldemort acababa de abrir la puerta. En el dintel había dos hombres. Uno debía tener unos cincuenta años y el otro unos cuarenta y pocos. Los dos vestidos con tejanos y una camisa azul claro. El más mayor, con unos ojos azules muy brillantes fue el que habló.

- Buenas tardes, somos de la compañía de gas, estamos haciendo una revisión en todas las calderas de la zona, si nos permite...

Voldemort se los miró extrañado, no tendrían que haber avisado? y la identificación?

- No tendrían que haber avisado?.- preguntó.

- Llamamos hace dos días, pero nadie contestó. Vinimos a probar suerte.- contestó otra vez el más mayor de los dos hombres.

/ Claro, estaba en Hogwarts.../

- Me enseñan por favor la identificación?

El hombre mayor miró a su compañero, y al ver que no hacía ningún movimiento le dio un codazo.

- Jordi, la identificación...

- Ah sí, perdón.- dijo en algo que sonó más a un gruñido que a palabras.

El hombre más joven, de cabellos castaño claro y ojos negros, abrió la carpeta que llevaba en la mano y sacó dos carnets. En uno se podía ver su foto, con el nombre de Jordi Paredes, y en el otro, una foto del más mayor, que respondía al nombre de Marc Sánchez.

- Bien señores Paredes y Sánchez, pueden pasar...

Voldemort se apartó y les dejó pasar. Cerró la puerta y les dirigió a la cocina.

Harry, quien había oído todo, estaba asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

- Es su hijo?.- preguntó Marc, el más viejo.

- No, es mi sobrino, está pasando unos días de vacaciones.

- No tendría que estar en la escuela?.- preguntó Jordi, el más joven. Con una voz fría como el acero.

- Debido a las nevadas se han suspendido las clases.- le contestó.- Harry, vuelve a sentarte.

Harry se fue a sentar, mientras Voldemort les conducía a la cocina.

- Aquí tienen la caldera, hagan lo que crean necesario. Estaré en la sala con mi sobrino.

- Muy bien. -contestó Marc.

Voldemort volvió a la sala y se sentó otra vez en el sofá.

- Qué quieren?

Voldemort le miró extrañado. Hasta ahora no se daba cuenta de que había estado junto a su mayor enemigo sin decirse nada, sólo dejando que éste comiera... Hasta le había dejado su ropa! Volvió su mirada al periódico, y contestó:

- Están revisando la caldera.

-Ah....

Pasaron los diez minutos siguientes en silencio. Harry mirando los libros que temía Voldemort y éste leyendo. De fondo se oían ruidos de los dos hombres y algunos susurros.

Por eso, al oír como los pasos se acercaban, Voldemort se levantó dispuesto a ayudarles en lo que hiciera falta. Pero cuando vio que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Dumbledore y Severus Snape, aun en traje de la compañía, pero ellos dos al fin y al cabo, se acercó a Harry. Le levantó de un tirón, y le colocó la varita en el cuello.

- Si os movéis, os quedáis sin niñito dorado.

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

K os pareció?? ajjajaajja Espero k os guste! n.n

La Aldosa es un pueblecio k sta en Andorra. Voy cada verano a pasar una semana en unos apartamentos y se está muy bien jejje

bueno, pos nada k me dejeis un reviucito, sip????? Acias!!! n.n

Dewwwwwww

niea.

---_Dicen k ojos k no ven, corazón k no siente, po mi corazón sigue sintiendo aunk no te vea.---_


	10. Capítulo 9

JAJAJAJAJA akí el último capi de Nueva identidad!!!!!! espero k con él, todos los interrogantes queden aclarados!! n.n Po bueno, aún kda el epílogo.... y otra sorpresita de la k os hablaré al final... bueno, ahora los revius!!

**canutablack.- **Holaaaaa bueno, pos quí tienes el final del capi!! y espero k sí te de una alegría, pk bueno, como todos mis fics ( o al menos la graaaan mayoría, tiene unnfinal feliz) Espero k te gsute y muuuchas acias por el reviu!! chaooo beshossss

**liuny.- **Konnichiwa!! pos sip, ya se acaba.... vv Po mi cabeza tiene muuchas ideas nuevas, así k en cuanto tenga tiempo...... jejeje n.n Espero k te guste el capi!! muchas acias por el reviu! chaooooo beshoossss

**Maniatica Loveggod.- **Holaaaa bueno, lo de la personalidad de Voldie akí se explica, y lo de la cruenta batalla... ¬¬ mejor lee xD acias por el reviu! chaoooo k disfrutes muaks!

**Kat Basted.- **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno.... kacho reviu k me dejaste xD po encantada de la vida n.n Por lo del vejete, pos bueno, tenía sus razones... (Aparte de k Voldie fue el único k se presentó para el cargo....xD) K Tommy viva en Andorra fue pk fue el primer sitio así trankilo k se me ocurrió... y por lo de ser un sitio muggle, lee y descubrirás...n.n Y bueno, Harry no tendrá k decidir nada, pk lo k "sentía" por Tom... era.... ya lo leerás xD Bueno, pos eso k espero k teguste y muchas acias por tu reviu!!!!! chaoooo Muaks!

**Chibi Kaisie.- **Hello!!!!!! bueno, para todas tus preguntas, lee el capi jeje n.n aunk lo del reviu.... es cosa tuya..jeje po igualmente muchas acias por enviarme uno y espero k te guste el capi chaoooo beshosss

**Mirug.- **Hola acias por el reviu n.n chaooo

**Cerdo Volador.- **La li hooo!!!! Bueno, de todo el caxo reviu k me dejaste casi nada hablaba sobre el capi po da igual..xD Yo el CD de Scissor Sisters tmb me lo kiero comprar po aun no ha llegado..... todas las tiendas lo tienen pedido.... vv Bueno, de deseos ya te dejé mis comentarios, y bueno.... espero ver k le paxará al pobre de Axcel, aunk cada vez tengo más claro k va a sufrir y sufrir....

Ahra lo importante k te kería contar yo.... Que es eso de k no te cae bien MI Artemis.... ¬¬ ??Dios, no lo puedo creer, con lo inmensamente listo, malvado y guapissssiiiimoooo k es!! ( bueno, lo de guapo sé k es subjetivo pk no lo pone en ningún sitio po me da igual.. ¬¬) Bueno, dejandome de tonterias, Muchas acias por tu reviu y espero k este capi te guste!!!! n.n Beshoosssss chaooooooo

**RsMoony.- **Holaaa... pos nop, Harry no se puede kdar con Tommy, auk hacen muy buena pareja, este es un fic Harry Sev...jeje sorry, vv Acias por tu reviu!! chaooo

**Zeisse.-** Holaaaaaa no paxa nada por lo de los revius, con k me digas k te gusta el fic yo encantada jeje n.n Muchas acias por el reviu y espero k este último cap tmb te guste!!! chaooooo beshoosssss

Este capi, tiene** LEMMON**, ok?? así k bueno, avisaré al principio y al fin, ok?? Sí el lemmon es entre Harry y Sev... n.n Bueno, pos eso.... chaooo

la oruga mutante films presenta:

**CAPÍTULO 9**

-Si os movéis, os quedáis sin niñito dorado.

Al escuchar esas palabras Harry se puso nervioso y empezó a temblar. Eso se parecía más lo que él había pensado sería una reunión con Voldemort, sí, pero eso no quitaba que tuviese miedo. Aunque Severus y Dumbledore estuviesen allí.

Cuando esas ocho palabras llegaron al cerebro de Severus, el hombre se puso tenso y se llevó la mano al bolsillo de detrás del pantalón dónde tenía escondida la varita. Por mucho que Dumbledore le hubiese dicho que no correrían ningún riesgo, él no se fiaba.

En cambio, Dumbledore sólo sonrió, y sin hacer caso de la amenaza de Voldemort, alzó la varita que llevaba en la mano e hizo aparecer una sencilla silla de madera, se sentó en ella y volvió a sonreír calmadamente hacia Voldemort y Harry.

-Es que no me has oído viejo?! Ya no te importa la vida de tu querido Gryffindor?

Dumbledore volvió a sonreír y juntando las puntas de los dedos de una mano con los de la otra, empezó a hablar.

-Lo siento Tom, pero no matarás a nadie. Ni hoy ni nunca más.

Al oír su nombre real, dicho por ese hombre y sin la seguridad de que le creían otro, Voldemort se enfadó.

-Y eso quién lo dice? Tú? Por favor, no me hagas reír... La verdad es que me decepcionaste bastante a principio de curso, cuando logré engañarte y entrar a Hogwarts como profesor.

-Engañarme?.- preguntó Dumbledore alzando una ceja.- Siempre has tenido mucha confianza en ti Tom, _demasiada..._

La estancia se quedó en silencio. Harry contra el cuerpo de Voldemort, con la varita de éste en su cuello y una mano aprisionándole el brazo contra el costado. Voldemort, mirando a Dumbledore con los ojos entrecerrados, sólo dejando ver un pequeño destello de rojo y pensando cómo era posible, que si Dumbledore sabía des del principio quien era, lo hubiese contratado.

Severus, por su parte, se había relajado un poco. Según lo que le había contado Dumbledore en el despacho, ahora le contaría todo a Voldemort y la cosa acabaría... Pero no podía dejar de pensar que Harry, _su_ Harry, estaba con una varita en el cuello, apuntándole y pudiéndole matar en cualquier momento.

-Bien, como puedes ver, no me engañaste. Si lo hubieras hecho no estaría aquí en estos momentos....- Dumbledore se acomodó en la silla y continuó.- Verás, cuando te presentaste en mi despacho y te reconocí, me extrañó la verdad, sabía que vendrías o intentarías una cosa parecida a esa, para estar cerca de Harry, pero no creí que lo hicieras tan rápido ni tan bien.

Como he dicho antes, sí, te reconocí. Los demás puede que ni lo hayan notado o puede que algunos hayan tenido la sensación de conocerte, sobre todo aquellos que te son cercanos de alguna forma.- dijo el director mirando a Harry y después a Severus.- Eso se debe a tu reducción de poder, las pequeñas radiaciones que dejaba ir el conjuro les hacían pensar en ti de alguna manera pero sin llegar a reconocerte... A mi, no me hizo falta eso. Tengo muchos años y mi magia crece día a día... Te reconocí nada más entrar. Por muchos hechizo rejuvenecedores que hayas hecho...

Voldemort estaba escuchando atentamente. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, no le había gustado eso de que el vejete supiera que haría algo para estar cerca de Harry...

Dumbledore, viendo que nadie hacía nada, tal y como había imaginado, siguió.

-Bien, ahora viene lo que todos, o al menos Harry y tú querréis saber, puesto que a Severus se lo he contado antes de venir. Pero... creo que no querrás, pero puedes dejar a Harry? O al menos quitar tu varita de su cuello? Sé que no le harás nada, pero debe de ser muy incómodo, verdad Harry?

Voldemort abrió los ojos sorprendido. Que no le haría nada al chico? ¡!

-Tú lo has dicho Albus.- contestó fríamente Voldemort mirando al hombre a los ojos.- No quiero, y por lo del daño no estés tan seguro... Si no le he hecho nada _aún_ es porque quiero que me cuentes lo que sea que me tengas que contar. /Aunque creo que no me gustará mucho oírlo.../

-Bien, pues te lo contaré. Cuando te vi a finales del quinto año de Harry, allí en el departamento de misterios, vi que habías cambiado.

-Cambiado?

-Sí, ya no eras ese Voldemort que antaño tenía toda la comunidad mágica aterrada... No lo digo por el aspecto físico, que por supuesto no se parecía en nada, tampoco por el poder, que incluso era más fuerte, si no por tu aura, tu alma había cambiado.

-Sabes, creo que finalmente los caramelos de limón han acabado por llenarte el cerebro de azúcar y te han dejado tonto... Qué quieres decir con que mi aura cambió?

-Pues eso, que cambió... Ya no era tan negra, tan cargada de mal como la de antes del incidente con el Avada, tampoco como la pudieses tener ocupando a Quirrell.

-Definitivamente los caramelos de limón se te han girado en contra...

Voldemort estaba sonriendo. Que su aura no era tan mala ni tan negra? JA! Pero como se atrevía el vejete a decir semejante cosa?

Harry también pensaba eso. No podía ser que Dumbledore estuviera insinuando que Voldemort era de alguna manera más bueno... _Hombre, llevas casi todo el día aquí y lo único que ha hecho es darte de comer... No creo que eso sea ser malo... _**Ni en momentos así puedes dejar de decir gilipolleces?** _Yo no dijo gilipolleces, yo sólo digo lo que tú piensas... aunque un poquito más divertido y picante... _**Ya, basta, cállate...**

Cuando Harry se "despedía" de su conciencia, Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

-No sé que le tiene todo el mundo en contra a mis caramelos de limón... Si están muy buenos... Queréis uno?.- dijo mientras se ponía la mano en el bolsillo.

Al oírlo, a las tres personas que había en la estancia les pareció una gotita en la cabeza, cómo podía pensar en caramelos de limón cuando la esperanza del mundo mágico estaba con la varita del que tenía que ser su asesino en el cuello?

-Por favor Albus...- dijo Severus, hablando por primera vez después de recobrar la compostura.

-Sí lo siento...- Albus volvió a acomodarse en la silla y volvió a hablar.- Como iba diciendo, tu aura no era tan mala como esperaba ver. Eso me hizo pensar. ¿Cómo lo habías hecho si las auras recogen la maldad que vamos haciendo a lo largo de nuestras vidas, sin importar lo bueno que hagamos después? Cuando te vi en mi despacho con ese conjuro de ocultar el potencial lo entendí y por eso te di el trabajo. Tu alma era más pura porque ya no eras tú, en tu cuerpo había partes de dos otras personas con un aura tan limpia, que fueron capaces de limpiar la tuya e incluso hacerte cambiar.

Voldemort no entendía nada, que dentro de él había partes de otras personas? Y que estas personas eran muy buenas, con un aura tan blanca que había aclarado la suya?

Entonces algo le llegó a la mente. /Tengo la sangre de Harry, y que ésta tiene parte de la magia de su madre... Pero esto no me puede cambiar... No ponía nada de eso en el libro!/

Dumbledore, viendo en sus facciones que Voldemort había comprendido, retomó la charla:

-Creo que lo has entendido... Sí, la sangre que recibiste de Harry, que a la vez tenía parte de la magia de Lily, te cambiaron, como también los huesos de tu padre y la mano de Colagusano... Teniendo en ti tantas cosas de otras personas tu aura cambió; ya no eras ni Tom Riddle, ni Voldemort, sino alguien totalmente distinto...

-Y eso qué tiene que ver?! Sigo siendo el mago oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos!

- Puede, pero no creo que lo sigas siendo mucho más tiempo...

- Me vas a matar?

- No, yo no he dicho eso...

- Entonces?

- Dejas que siga?

Al no recibir respuesta, Dumbledore prosiguió.

- Bien, hemos quedado en que tú ya no eras completamente tú, y que tu aura era más pura, cierto? No notaste, después de recuperar tu cuerpo, un creciente interés en Harry?

- Claro, para matarlo...- dijo en un gruñido Voldemort.

Al oírlo, a Harry un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- No, precisamente por eso no.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.- Más bien un interés por lo que hacía Harry, dónde estaba, por saber más cosas de él...

Al oírlo, Voldemort recordó el verano después de recuperar su cuerpo. Había intentado recolectar cuanta más información sobre Harry mejor. Dónde pasaba sus veranos a parte de en casa de sus tíos, si tenía novia, qué música le gustaba... Todo cuanto fuera posible.

- Sí, es verdad, pero sólo por que uno debe conocer a su enemigo.- contestó Voldemort.

Pero algo le decía que no era por eso exactamente.

- Puede que entonces pensaras que era por eso, pero no lo es. Lo hiciste por que la parte de Lily que vive en ti, aprovechando que aún te encontrabas medianamente débil, se hizo fuerte, y como madre de Harry quería saber cosas sobre su hijo.

Voldemort no pudo más que reír después de escuchar ese comentario. ¿Que la parte de la madre de Harry había tomado parcialmente el control sobre su cuerpo? JA! Que chorrada...

- No es una chorrada, Tom. Es la verdad. Por que te crees que funcionó el conjuro de la reducción de poder? Por que tus intenciones eran buenas. Un conjuro así no sirve si se tienen fines maléficos.

Al oír eso, Voldemort supo que estaba perdido. Él había usado el conjuro de reducción de poder que había encontrado en un viejo libro, la página que seguía al conjuro faltaba, podía ser que allí pusiera que sólo se podía usar con buenos fines... Y esos buenos fines serían la preocupación por su hijo de la parte de Lily que vivía con él...

- Creo que lo has entendido... - dijo Dumbledore alegremente mientras sonreía.

Voldemort asintió y se apartó de Harry, pero éste no se movió. ¿Qué quería decir todo eso de que parte de su madre vivía en Voldemort y que por eso era bueno?

- No me lo creo... -dijo al fin Harry.- no me creo que él sea bueno...

- Hombre, bueno, bueno... no es. Pero eso sí, no llega ni a las rodillas de lo que era Voldemort... - contestó Dumbledore.

- Pero... cómo...

- Harry, - dijo Severus hablando por segunda vez mientras se acercaba a su pareja.- Sabes que en tu sangre había parte de la magia de tu madre, cierto?

Harry asintió.

- Pues bien, cuando Voldemort recibió tu sangre, de ella le llegaron poderes tuyos y de tu madre, y éstos últimos fueron haciéndose fuertes hasta que Voldemort se convirtió como en una especie de madre para ti.Por eso te sentías raro al estar con él.....

- Qué?!.- gritó Harry.

- Cuidado con lo que dices Severus, de madre nada...- le dijo Voldemort a su antiguo mortífago bajando de sus recuerdos, que ahora, sabiendo su "nueva identidad" se le hacían mucho más coherentes.

- Aix, era una forma de explicarlo para que lo entendiera, ya lo sé que no eres su madre...- le dijo a Voldemort.- Ah!, y creo que aunque no vuelva a usar el Avada, puede matar a la gente con otras formas...- dijo Severus mirando a Dumbledore .

- Hablando de mi vegetarianismo? .- dijo con una voz inocente que nadie había oído en Voldemort.

- Sí... -dijo Severus de no muy buena gana.

- Alto! Estamos hablando de Voldemort! ¿Cómo podéis estar haciendo bromas?

- Harry...- dijo Dumbledore.- Voldemort ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo. Por decirlo de alguna manera Voldemort ya no existe...

- Y cómo podemos estar seguros?

- Es normal que no te fíes de mi, pero para que estés seguro, aquí tienes el poder que he estado guardando todo este tiempo, destrúyelo.- dijo Voldemort sacándose algo de dentro la camisa.

Era el collar en forma de colmillo de color lila oscuro!

- Aquí tienes el potencial que me "quit" destrúyelo. Pero antes, quiero que me contéis cómo habéis entrado... Aunque creo saberlo.

- Pues muy sencillo.- dijo Dumbledore.- Una simple poción multijugos, y al igual que tú, reducción de poder...

Dicho eso, Dumbledore se sacó el collar. El suyo de un color azul verdoso. Puso la mano con la palma hacia arriba y después de recitar unas palabras acercó el colmillo a ella. Parecía que se iba a atravesar la mano, pero el colmillo fue desapareciendo a medida que entraba en contacto con la piel.

- Me lo imaginaba...- dijo Voldemort. -Bien Harry, quieres hacer los honores?.- le dijo entregándole el collar.

- Qué tengo que hacer?

- Tíralo al suelo, písalo... da igual.

Harry lo puso en el suelo y saltó encima del collar con fuerza, como si así vengara las muertes que Voldemort cometió.

- Bien, ya está... Hombre nuevo, podéis llamarme Tom Rolved, me gustó el nombre... jejeje

Dumbledore también rió, Severus no movió ni un músculo de su cara. Le parecía que todo había ido demasiado bien...

Entonces, Harry entendió.

- Por eso vives en una casa muggle, con cosas muggles? Por la influencia de mi madre?

Voldemort se sorprendió, nunca lo había pensado, pero era porque no sabía que compartía cuerpo con alguien más...

- Supongo que sí.

_Claro que es por eso, si te hubiese dejado a ti, te hubieses escogido un castillo todo gótico y sucio... /_Quién eres tú?/ _Yo? Quien voy a ser! Lily, tu conciencia! _/Conciencia, yo? Pero.../ _Sí, tú también tienes conciencia, si no he salido aún, era por que no sabías sobre mi. _

- Y... qué haremos con él ahora?- preguntó Harry.

Al oírlo, Voldemort, o mejor dicho Tom, dejó de hablar con su conciencia y como movido por otra persona, cogió su varita y dijo un hechizo de niebla que cogió a todos por sorpresa.

- Qué es eso?- dijo Severus buscando su varita para deshacer el hechizo.

Cuando iba a pronunciar el contra, se oyó como la puerta se cerraba.

- Umbra non!- dijo Severus.- Se ha fugado!

Dumbledore sólo sonrió.

- Y creo que yo también debería irme...

Dicho eso, Dumbledore desapareció.

Severus suspiró y fue a sentarse al sofá.

- Nunca entenderé a Albus...

- Oye Sev, -dijo Harry sentándose también al lado de su pareja.- Seguro que Tom no causará más daño?

Severus le miró.

- No, tranquilo. Puede que no entienda a Dumbledore, pero confío en él. Al fin y al cabo, el rescate salió bien.

- Sí, y creo que te lo tengo que agradecer...- dijo Harry acercándose a Severus.- muchas gracias.

Dichas esas palabras le besó. Lo que empezó con un beso suave y tranquilo, fue tornándose apasionado, con un Harry tumbado en el sofá y un Severus encima de Harry.

- No sabes lo que sufrí al saber que Voldemort te había secuestrado....- dijo Severus entre besos.

- Si? .- dijo Harry mientras deshacía los botones de la camisa que llevaba Severus.- Sabes que esta ropa te sienta muy bien...

- La tuya también.- dijo Severus mientras se incorporaba y se sacaba la camisa dejando al descubierto su torso.- Supongo que es de Voldemort...

-Sí.

**LEMMON**

Acabada la conversación, Harry fue acariciando la espalda de su amado, recorriendo los trazos del tatuaje con las yemas de los dedos. Mientras, Severus se dedicaba a besar, lamer y morder el cuello. Cuando no hubo partes de éste sin ser tocadas por la lengua de Severus, el hombre mayor fue desabotonando los botones de la camisa de su pareja.

- Oye Sev...- dijo Harry con la voz ronca por el placer.- Quieres que lo hagamos aquí? En casa de Voldemort?

- No te parece divertido?.- dijo mientras daba pequeños besos al torso moreno de Harry.- No te da morbo hacerlo en casa del mago oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos?

- Querrás decir ex-mago oscuro... Pero sí, tienes razón...jejeje Me estas convirtiendo en un pervertido... Mira que hacer el amor en casa de otros... Y si vuelve pensando que nos hemos ido?

Severus acabó de quitarle la camisa y acariciando la piel expuesta dijo:

- No corremos riesgo de que nos mande un Avada, ni creo que un Cruciatus... Y ahora cállate...

Severus fue besando el torso de Harry, dejando un camino de besos hacia abajo y después volviendo a subir. Acariciaba los costados arrancando suaves risas de su amante mientras éste cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones.

El hombre mayor fue dedicando especial atención a los pezones, mordiéndolos levemente y lamiéndolos para después soplar, cuando estuvieron duros fue bajando otra vez para, ahora, pararse en el ombligo

Harry, por muy bien que se sintiera, se estaba cansando de estar pasivo, así que poniendo sus manos en la nuca de Severus y obligándole a alzar la cabeza, capturó los labios de su profesor con los suyos para darle un beso apasionado y lleno de deseo. Cuando se separaron, fue bajando y empezó a dar besos en el cuello de su amante. Cuando el cuello se acabó, Harry fue dando pequeñas mordidas por la clavícula, y lamiendo los pequeños trazos del tatuaje en forma de dragón que se veían. Poco después, al igual que lo había hecho Severus, fue bajando por el torso de su amante.

- Oye, Ha... Harry.- dijo Severus no sin dificultad.

Harry no le hizo caso.

- Oye... No sería mejor subir y... hacerlo en la cama...

Ahora sí, Harry se separó de Severus y mirándole a los ojos le dijo.

- Eres un aguafiestas... .- dicho eso se levantó .- Sígueme.

Severus se levantó también y fue siguiendo a Harry, quien dirigió a su amante hacia la habitación donde se había despertado.

Cuando llegaron, Harry se giró hacia Severus.

- Contento?

Y sin esperar respuesta se lanzó a los labios de su pareja. Y mientras sus lenguas jugaban juntas, las manos de Harry fueron a desabrochar los pantalones de Severus, notando por el camino cuan excitado estaba el hombre.

Harry bajó la cremallera y deshizo el botón, acto seguido los pantalones cayeron al suelo. Severus que no quería estar en inferioridad de condiciones, también desabrochó los pantalones de Harry. Éstos también cayeron al suelo y cuando los dos amantes quisieron dirigirse hacia la cama, vieron que al llevar los zapatos puestos, no podrían quitarse los pantalones. Con un suspiro de frustración, los dos se agacharon y se quitaron los zapatos y los calcetines para echar bien lejos los pantalones y volver a abrazarse, haciendo que sus cuerpos, ahora completamente desnudos se frotaran con fricción.

Harto de estar de pie, Severus fue llevando a Harry hacia la cama, lo tumbó y se puso encima de él. Le dio un casto beso en los labios y acarició el torso de Harry, cada vez bajando más hasta llegar a su erección, la cual acarició suavemente haciendo que Harry soltara un gemido. Fue acariciando la erección de Harry cada vez con más rapidez y con más fuerza hasta que notó que su joven amante estaba por venirse y paró.

- Odio cuando haces eso...- se quejó Harry.

Severus sonrió con su sonrisa marca registrada y se acercó tanto a él que sus labios casi se rozaban.

- Y si hago esto?.- preguntó justo cuando uno de sus dedos se adentraba en la entrada de Harry.

- No, si haces eso no...- dijo Harry con una sonrisa y moviéndose para tener más contacto.

Severus volvió a sonreír y besó a Harry suavemente, mientras iba introduciendo otro dedo en él y otro más.

Cuando vio que Harry estaba preparado, sacó los dedos y los substituyó por su pene.

Severus fue empujando poco a poco hasta estar completamente dentro de Harry, cuando lo consiguió, estuvo un rato quieto y después volvió a salir sólo par volver a entrar y así cada vez más fuerte.

Cuando notó que estaba por llegar al clímax, volvió a prestar atención a la erección de Harry, haciendo que finalmente el chico se viniese y él también.

**fIN LEMMON**

Cuando Severus se hubo recuperado un poco, salió de Harry y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándolo fuerte contra él.

- Sabes, qué Sev?

- Mh?.- dijo éste.

- Por fin soy feliz. Tengo amigos que me quieren, la mejor pareja que alguien pueda desear, y Voldemort ya no existe.

Severus le miró a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, y le dio un beso.

- Me alegro, pero ahora necesito dormir. Demasiada acción para sólo un día...

Harry sonrió, sabía que a su pareja no le gustaban esos momentos tan cursis.

- Creo que te estás haciendo viejo...

Al oír eso, Severus abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Harry con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

- Creo que no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que me desafiaste, cierto?

Harry, que recordaba perfectamente el incidente después del baile de disfraces de Halloween, se hizo el desentendido.

- Creo que no... me lo recuerdas?

**FIN**

Bueno.... akí se acabó... vv espero k os haya gustado.... y sobre todo k lo hayais entendido... Si no pos, me lo decís en un reviu y en el pílogo os respondo, ok??

Hablando de epílogo... el epílogo hablará de dentro de unos años, y veremos k ha sido de los protas.... y no tan protas n.n

Lo de la conciencia de Voldie, se me ocurrió hace tiempo, así k bueno, aproveché para darle una... jeje Y lo de los caramelos de limón en mitad de tan importante momento..... pos bueno, salió así y me gustó....

Enga pos, espero vuestros comentarios... _jeje k morro...xD_

__

dewwwwwwwwww

niea

_---You're filthy and I'm Gorgeous--_ Trozo de una canción de Scissor sisters eh Lucero-chan?? jeje xD


	11. Epílogo

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

xD como pueden ver, no, no estaba muerta!!! estaba sin ordenador... v.v Po bueno, ahora k lo he recuperado, cuelgo este super duper Epilogo!!!!! ( no em hagáis caso, por fa.... ¬¬)

Bueno, antes k nada, la contestación a esos revius taaaaaan bonitos k me dejáis! n.n

**Cerdo Volador.- **La li ho!!!!! jejej no sabes la ilu ( k pijo sonó eso....¬¬) k me hizo tu super reviu!!! xD Muchas acias, pues bueno, me alegra haberte sorprendido, y por donde está Tommy.... akí podrás leer algo de él... n.n Por la parte en la k hablas de deseos.... nada, ya te dejé el reviu y bueno, no kiero ni imaginar lo k va a pasar...... Y po lo k dices de mi querido Artemis, como si no lo hubiese leído.... ( k es eso de malo sin nada de estilo?? ¬¬) Así k nada chikilla, espero k te gsute el epílogo!!! chaoo beshos!

**Zeisse.- **Muchas acias!! gracias por el reviu! k te guste el epílogo!! chaooo

**Liuny.- **Holaaaa Thanks por el reviu! la verdad esk me alegra k a la gente le haya gustado mi teoría... n.n Y bueno, el epílogo o es como el de agua, trankila....xD po espero k te guste chaooooo

**Chibi Kaisie.- **Acias!!!!!!!!! excelente final!!?? jeje k guay n.n espero k el epílogo tm te guste!! dewwww

**Canuta Black.- **Iepaa!! jeje acias por el reviu!! y tranki k no se acaba!! jeje.....¬¬ esta este super epílogo ( xD) y a parte una idea k comentaré al final.... Así k tienes para un pokitín más... XP espero k te guste!!! n.n chaooooooooooooo

**Jean Snape.- **Hola!!!!! jeje primero, disculparme po no poner a Harry con Tommy, po ya me vendrán más ideas descabelladas de las mías.... jeje n.n Acias por el reviu!! y espero k te guste el epílogo!!!chaoooo beshos!

Bueno.... pos ahora toca leer el epílogo!!!!!!! así k ya sabéis k toca... xD

la oruga mutante films presenta: 

**EPÍLOGO**

****

Habían pasado tres años des de que Harry acabara Hogwarts y ahora el que una vez fue el niño que vivió se había convertido en un famoso jugador de Qudditch.

Harry acababa de llegar a su casa, suya y de Severus. Dejó las llaves en el mueble del recibidor y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, donde sabía estaría su pareja.

No, Severus no había dejado su trabajo como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, lo que había abandonado eran sus antiguas habitaciones.

Cuando se fue a vivir con Harry, Dumbledore le había dicho que podía aparecerse por polvos floo de la chimenea del salón de casa, a la chimenea de su antiguo despacho y así dormir y pasar los fines de semana en casa. Severus, por supuesto, se había mostrado de lo más contento.

Harry se acercó a Severus, quien estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola !

Severus dejó el libro encima la mesa que tenía delante, miró a Harry y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Hola.- le contestó una vez finalizado el beso.

Harry se sentó a su lado, cansado de todo un día de entrenamiento.

- Tienes una carta.- le dijo Severus señalando un sobre que había encima de la mesa.

- De quién es?

Severus sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Con un bufido, Harry estiró el brazo y cogió el sobre . Era de color blanco, y sólo tenía escrito "Harry Potter" . Con creciente interés, pues la letra no era de nadie de los que usualmente le escribían, , Harry sacó los dos papeles que constituían la carta.

_Hola Harry:_

Supongo que pensaras que estoy muerto, pero como puedes ver, no lo estoy ( o al menos que yo sepa los muertos no escriben cartas....)

Al leer eso, Harry supo de quien era la carta. **Voldemort...**pensó. **Pero estaba muertos, encontraron su cuerpo, ... **_Pues ya ves que no... _**Pero si estuvieron casi un mes y medio dando la lata por los periódicos... **Se dijo Harry mientras recordaba ese día.

FLASH BACK

Hacía año y medio que Harry había salido de Hogwarts, y hacía medio que formaba parte de la selección Inglesa de Quidditch. Era un día de mediados de octubre cuando sucedió.

Llegó a casa, cansado y muerto de frío a causa del entrenamiento, pues a fuera estaba lloviendo, y mucho. Cuando llegó al salón, se encontró con Severus, pero éste no era el mismo de siempre, se le veía nervioso, y Severus Snape nunca se dejaría ver nervioso.

- Qué pasa cariño?.- preguntó Harry, acariciándole la mejilla.

Severus le miró y le hizo sentar.

- Siéntate, Harry.

Harry así lo hizo, cada vez más nervioso y pensando que podría ser tan importante para que su pareja se comportara de ese modo. Iba a preguntar, cuando Severus habló.

- Han encontrado a Voldemort.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido en séptimo curso. Y cómo después de que Dumbledore, Severus y él descubrieran la nueva identidad de Voldemort, éste se había fugado.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a saber de él, y acabó dando por cierto, que el mago oscuro más temido que nunca hubiera existido, se había vuelto bueno. Pero por lo que veía no era cierto, si le habían encontrado quería decir que había vuelto a las andadas.

- Cómo , que le han encontrado?

- Le encontraron esta mañana, en una casa en los Alpes dónde antes solía pasar mucho tiempo preparando planes. .- Severus tragó saliva.- Pero le han encontrado muerto, la casa estaba en llamas.

- Qué?!

Ahora sí que Harry estaba flipando pepinillos en colores. Voldemort muerto? De acuerdo que ya no era tan poderoso como antaño, pero seguía siendo Voldemort! Harry no se lo creía.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

A partir de ese día, Harry y todo el mundo mágico, que dio la profecía por falsa y un fraude más en la lista de Trelawny, creyó que Voldemort había muerto.

Y ahora resulta que está vivo y escribe cartas... 

Harry prosiguió la lectura de la carta.

Todo fue un montaje por mi parte. . Pasé un año y medio viviendo como Tom Rolved, viendo mundo y descubriendo las maravillas de las que son capaces los muggles para substituir la magia... Pero harto de tener que esconderme por si alguien me reconocía, decidí poner fin a Voldemort. La verdad es que fue estúpidamente fácil. Fui a un pueblo de los Alpes donde tenía una casa en la que solía vivir cuando era Voldemort, allí encontré a un hombre que no hacía mucho acababa de morir, lo llevé a la casa y con una poción multijugos retocada con magia negra, le convertí en una copia de mi yo anterior. Después quemé la casa, y supongo que ya sabrás todo lo demás...

_Pero bueno, este no es el tema que me lleva a escribirte. El tema, es que me han dicho que Severus y tú os casáis. _

- Pero cómo??!!

Severus, que había vigilado de reojo a Harry durante toda la lectura de la carta, supuso que acababa de leer lo de la boda, y sonriendo se acercó a Harry. El moreno le miró.

- Cómo lo sabe? Quién se lo ha dicho?

Severus sonrió.

- Quién va a ser? Quién sabe mucho, y no dice nada?.- preguntó Severus.

- Dumledore...

- Bingo!

- Pero, eso quiere decir... que han estado en contacto, no?

- Sí.

- Y él sabía que Tom no estaba muerto...

- También.

- Y si tú sabes todo esto, es que tú también lo sabías!!.- acabó gritando Harry.

- Sh... Tranquilo Harry. Lo supe hace dos meses. Dumbledore me lo contó, por que Voldemort le dijo que quería darme un regalo de bodas.

- Qué?!

- Cuando Albus le contó a Tom que nos casábamos, éste quiso darnos un regalo a cada uno. Por eso te debe escribir...

- Y qué te regaló? .- preguntó curioso Harry. No había encontrado nada nuevo en la casa...

Severus sonrió y se arremangó la manga izquierda.

- Me ha quitado la marca.

Harry se acercó al brazo. Ahora no había ni rastro del antiguo tatuaje.

- Pero, si hace dos meses... - dijo Harry ruborizándose.- Vaya! Lo siento, no me había fijado!!

Severus, sonriendo, dijo que no pasaba nada.

- Supongo que estarías más atento a otras cosas, no?

Harry se puso aún más rojo.

- Por que no sigues leyendo?

Me gustaría regalaros algo. A Severus ya le he dado su regalo, y a ti, aunque de alguna manera también afecta a Severus, te quiero dar mi casa en Andorra. Sí, esa tan bonita en la que estuviste "secuestrado" y en la que recibiste una buena recibida por parte de Severus... ¬¬

Harry, al leer lo último, casi le da un ataque. Severus, al darse cuenta de que algo había pasado, le preguntó a qué se debía su comportamiento.

- Tú! Pervertido asqueroso! Lo sabe!. – gritó Harry rojo por la vergüenza.

Severus, haciendo gala de su inteligencia, ató cabos enseguida.

"Así que sabe que lo hicimos en su casa..."Sonrió.

- Y encima sonríes?.- le preguntó Harry enfadado.

- Qué pasa, que no te gustó?

- Sí!... Pero, es que...

Es que, qué?.- le dijo Severus acercándose a Harry.

- Me da vergüenza.- acabó contestando el Gryffindor bajito.

Severus, quien ya estaba nariz con nariz con Harry, decidió besarle para callarle y calmarle.

-Y que más da? Lo hecho, hecho está...

Pues eso, que te regalo mi casita en Andorra. Puedes aparecerte ( y Severus también) y allí encontrarás las llaves. Hay de todo menos ropa...

_Eso es todo, nos vemos en la boda._

_TOM ROLVED_

_(O sea, Voldemort....xD)_

Nos vemos en la boda? 

- Sev, no me digas que has invitado a Tom a la boda...

- Sí, pero fue Albus quien me dijo que lo hiciera.

- Y tú por que le haces caso?.- preguntó Harry enfadándose.

- ¿Por qué Tom tiene parte de tu madre, y sería una manera de que ella estuviera presenta en tu boda?

Harry se quedó callado, no había pensado en eso.

- Ves, a veces el vejete tiene buenas ideas...- dijo Severus acercándose y pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

- Pero no le reconocerán?

- Hombre, sólo Weasley y Granger conocen TODA la verdad, los demás pensarán que es el profesor...

- Pero yo no le conocía, y tú tampoco...

- Bueno, siempre puedes decir que querías verle otra vez después de que tuviera que irse a Italia con tanta prisa...

- Aún no sé como la gente pudo tragarse tal mentira...

- Me da igual, así pude dar clases de Defensa, por fin.

- Tú lo que querías era sacar más puntos a Gryffindor...

- Claro...- dijo Severus con una sonrisa.- Que pena que sólo fueran unos meses...

- Pena? Pero si acabaste de los alumnos hasta el moño!

- Ya, bueno...

Pasó un rato en silencio hasta que Severus volvió a hablar.

- Y qué te regala Tom?

- La casa de Andorra.

- Oh! Ves, ahora es tu casa, y allí podrás hacer lo que quieras...

- Nuestra casa, y podremos hacer lo que queramos.- dijo Harry acercándose y besando a Severus.

Aun no podía creer que se estuviera a punto de casar con el hombre frente a él.

A veces, aun soñaba con el día en el que Severus Snape le pidió que se casara con él...

FLASH BACK (3 meses antes)

La selección Inglesa acababa de ganar la copa de Europa de Quidditch y Harry estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de contento. Después del partido, la entrega de la copa y una pequeña fiesta en los vestuarios, que de pequeña no tuvo nada... Todo el equipo decidió celebrarlo al día siguiente con la familia o la pareja.

Fueron al restaurante de moda en el Callejón Diagon, un llamado _La tratoria Romántica. _Harry estaba muy feliz, pero notaba a Severus, quien estaba sentado a su lado, un poco nervioso, cosa muy anormal en el hombre.

Después de la exquisita cena, todos fueron a un bar a bailar y a seguir con la juerga que llevaban en el cuerpo. Y todo y las iniciales renuencias por parte de Snape, al final Harry logró convencerle para ir hacia la pista y bailar un rato.

- Sev, te he notado muy nervioso durante todo el día, cómo es eso?.- preguntó Harry, quien bailaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Severus.

- Ehm... verás, me dije que si ganabais el partido final, haría una cosa.

- Qué cosa?.- preguntó Harry muy intrigado.

Severus le separó un poco de él, y mirándole a los ojos por un instante le besó. Un beso lento y suave, lleno de sentimientos.

Acabado el beso, se separó, y acercando sus labios a la oreja de Harry, le dijo:

- Harry James Potter, quieres casarte conmigo?

**FIN**

****

--------------

FREE TALK

Os gustó????????????????? espero k sip n.n

Bueno, ahora viene una pregunta. Kereis k escriba un one shoot en el k explike el día de la boda?? ( y consiguiente luna de miel? ( sí, truco bajo, esto de utilizar el lemmon como reclamo, lo sé n.n))

Si lo kereis pos me lo decía en el reviu ok?? Po aviso! estará a parte, y los protas serán Harry y Sev, ok??

Sé k la frase k dice Sev para pedirle k se casen está muuuuuy vista, po era la k más me gustaba n.n'

Bien, pos ya ta..... espero k hayáis disfrutado del fic! yo mucho!xD n.n

CHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

niea.


End file.
